Resident Evil: Silver Blood
by Xenogears
Summary: Since this got deleted, I'm uploading it again. Takes place five months after Resident Evil 2. What happens when Leon accepts the offer given to him by Umbrella?
1. Prologue

Resident Evil:

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Prologue

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

Note: This is my second fic, so I don't have that much experience in writing. So please don't flame me!

Note: All flashbacks are in black and white.

We see a darkened room with only a small lamp at a desk with a typewriter and a few sheets of paper. A man sits down and begins to type.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

My Name is Leon Scott Kennedy. My life has been hectic for the last few months. Escaping from a Zombie infested city, living in fear of Umbrella, and just yesterday, I got approached by a man from Umbrella. I think maybe I should start from when this all began.

__

About five and a half months ago I graduated from a police academy in Chicago. Even though I was the class clown, I kept myself focussed on my work, and so graduated second from the top of the class.

****

*FLASHBACK*

Black and white picture of Leon graduating form the Police Academy.

****

*END FLASHBACK*

I anxiously awaited a call from the RPD (Raccoon Police Department), and finally got it a week after my graduation. It took me about two days to get ready. I was excited about this because of the so-called; 'Cannibal Attacks on the Citizens of Raccoon City'. I also heard that the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. got fired due to mishandling of the murder case and suspected use of narcotics and alcohol, which led to the deaths of almost half the team. That's why they needed new recruits. I finally got to Raccoon two days later at about two o'clock in the morning. I didn't know that I was in for the most fearful four hours of my life.

Note: The following is Leon's B Scenario opening in RE2. Imagine that, just in black and white and Leon narrating it.

I was daydreaming about solving the case. 'Rookie Cop Solves Baffling Murder Mystery'. The headline played through my head over and over. However, my daydream was cut short when I saw the city, and smelled it. It smelled like a skunk had died, 'Yeah, and maybe threw up on it self before it bit the bullet.' and also looked deserted. There were still a few cars parked along the street, but I couldn't see anyone inside or outside the buildings. There were lights in some of the buildings, but I couldn't see anybody. 'Man. I knew that the new curfew was in effect,' I thought to myself, 'but I didn't know it was this bad!' About ten minutes later I saw something in the middle of the road. It looked like a person lying there. I squealed to a stop and stepped out of my Jeep, just as several black objects flew up form the body, surprising me. After a moment of realization, I noticed there were birds. "What do we have here?" As I came closer to the body I noticed that it was a woman. I started to inspect it. At first it looked like a hit and run, but upon closer inspection-'Man! What could've done this?'-it looked like she was bitten to death. The bite marks weren't animal like, but how the marks were placed were. The bite marks definitely looked human.

'Maybe the cannibal case?' I thought to myself. 'But still...I hadn't heard of the cannibals reaching the city-' My thoughts were cut short buy the sound of feet dragging on the asphalt. 'What was that?' I turned my head to find three 'things' that looked like humans slowly walking toward me. On was a fat guy who had blood all over his shirt, hands and mouth, and the other guy had several bite marks on his body, while the one that looked like a female, had torn clothes and blood dripping form her mouth as well. My heart started to bead rapidly, and panic raced through my body. Though they were about 75 feet away I could smell the reek of rotting flesh. 'What ARE these things?!' I could feel the panic begin to course through my system. I saw about three more coming around the corner behind the first three. 'Stay clam Leon! Do a standard cop procedure!' I stood up and drew my H&KVP70 handgun. I started to back up "Alright! That's far enough! Don't move!" They didn't respond, so I repeated in the most forceful tone I could muster, "DON'T MOVE!" Then something grabbed my leg, and I turned around to see that the corpse was alive. I got my first close look at one of these creatures. It had cloudy white eyes, smelled of rotting flesh, and in terms of communication, could only moan. "NO!" In panic, I shot the former woman straight in the head, the 9mm-bullet splattering brain matter and gore all over the asphalt. And on my boots.

I started to step back farther and took two shoots at the nearest creature, the bullets making two clean holes in his torso. He stumbled back, but then he regained his balance and kept on walking toward me. 'What's up with that guy? That was a clean hit!' I thought as I fired off one more round at him. Then I just started firing at the three in front of me until I popped off ten rounds. 'I'm running out of ammo here...' Indeed. I had only packed two magazines, one of which had only 11 rounds in it. I finally realized what these creatures were, relying on my knowledge of horror movies. 'Come on Kennedy. You know what these things are. Zombies.' 

But then I realized that I had backed myself into an alley. I saw that there were two more zombies on the other side of the alley, and a back door that I prayed led to safety. But before I got to open it, someone else did from the other side. "Ah!" I hesitated, and looked up from my gun sights to see a young woman about 19 with a red vest, and red short shorts. "Wait! Don't shoot-" she said. But I noticed that there was a zombie staggering toward her from behind. I quickly aimed and shouted, "Get down!" POW! The bullet hit the zombie straight in the forehead. It collapsed into a puddle of its own blood. The young woman looked at the zombie in partial disbelief. "We can't stay out here," I said. "Head to the Police Station. It'll be a lot safer." I reached my hand down to her, motioning with my head toward the unblocked part of the alley. She took my hand and we ran out into the street. The numbers of zombies had at least doubled since I had retreated into the alley. I quickly looked around, and to my luck I found a cop car. "There!" I shouted and we ran to it. 'Oh please be unlocked, oh please be unlocked...' It was. We both got into the car. And I must have slept with lady luck or something, because there were keys in the ignition. "Buckle up," I said. "Okay," she replied. I shifted the car into max gear and sped off.

We were quiet for about five minutes trying to catch our breath. Then I decided to try the radio. Nothing but static.

The young woman was saying, "What's going on?! I arrive in town, and the entire place went insane-" Ignoring her question, and interrupting her I said, "Damn! The radio's out!" 

"You're a cop right?" She asked. "Yeah," I decided to try to loosen up the situation. "First day on the job. Great, huh? My name's Leon Kennedy. Nice to meet you." "Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris." 'Chris? That name sounds familiar...' I thought. We were going pretty fast, and when I made a sharp turn it threw me against the window and Claire against my shoulder. Thank god for seatbelts. I noticed a tanker behind us, but didn't pay much attention to it. An idea came to me. "Hey, could you open the glove box?" "Sure." She opened the glove box and came out with a Browning HP Handgun. "There's a gun inside." She said. 'Good. Now she can protect her self.' "Better take it with you." She started to aim it at the windshield. Then the face of one of the horrible zombie creatures popped up between us from the back seat. "Wa!" "No!" I shouted. Between driving the car and handling one of the undead, I pretty much banged up the car. I took out my Handgun and slammed the but of the gun into the creature's face, and its head caved in with a sickening 'crunch'. I managed to steady it just before we went crashing into a signpost, and then into a wall. Just my luck that the zombie would fly through the windshield and smash its head on the signpost. Once again, thank god for seatbelts. "You okay?" I said a little weakly. "Still in one piece," Claire answered. Then I looked into the rearview mirror and saw that the tanker was trying to rear-end us at high speed. "That maniac's going to ram us!" I shouted. "Run!" We barely had time to unbuckle ourselves and bail out. The tanker collided with the car, rolled onto its side, and exploded, lifting Claire and me off our feet and throwing us from the crash. I shielded my eyes from the fiery wreckage, shouting, "Claire!" "Leon!" She was alive. "I'm okay," I answered. "Head for the station, I'll meet you there!" "Okay!" This was just the beginning of our worst nightmare.

I turned around and spotted five or six zombies. They were too far away to be a threat. I ejected the empty magazine from my gun and loaded my last one. "All that's standing between death and me is 18 9mm rounds and a Bowie knife..." I said to no one in particular. Just as I started walking forward three zombies emerged from the fiery wreckage behind me. "Aw, crap!_" I ran forward, dodging all the zombies in my way. Just my luck that I reached the back door of the RPD. There is so much that happened after that, so I'll only explain certain parts:_

I made it to the heli-pad on the roof just in time to see my first means of escape (a helicopter) get shot out of the sky due to some dumbass aiming from an idiotic officer, who obviously hadn't seen a zombie movie in his entire life. Even with a machine gun, in a fray with two zombies he never hit their heads but managed to shoot the 'chopper out of the sky. It left one hell of a fire on the roof (which I later put out myself).

After I put the fire out, I started to walk back into the building and just before I opened the door, I saw a 'chopper drop a cylindrical container through the roof of the room I was trying to get into. I opened the door, just as the ceiling above the door collapsed. As I crept further down the hall, I found out what was in the container. A monster, which I called Mr. X, but as I would hear from Claire after this whole ordeal, was called the Tyrant, T-103. It had the shape of a man, was bald and about seven feet tall, had gray skin, wore a dark trench coat, and was pretty buff.

****

*FLASHBACK*

First meeting with T-103

****

*END FLASHBACK*

With the shotgun I found in the main lobby on the first floor and a few shots with my handgun (I found a whole stash of handgun rounds in the station plus some shells), I took him down. However, he was only knocked out, and I encountered him six more times, up to when I finally escaped.

I managed to get the second floor of the station and find a Desert Eagle Magnum in the S.T.A.R.S. office, as well a little girl named Sherry Birkin. After she ran away, I reunited with Claire. I gave her a radio to keep in touch with her.

****

*FLASHBACK*

Second Floor Lobby

Leon sees Sherry run away, and then reunites with Claire.

***END FLASHBACK***

Claire went off to look for Sherry. I went to look for a way out.

Next major event: I got to the basement of the station and to the underground parking garage. That's where I meet up with Ada Wong. 

****

*FLASHBACK*

First meeting with Ada Wong

****

*END FLASHBACK*

She shot at me¾ thinking that I was a zombie¾ but as I turned my face to her she knew I was very much alive. There was a parked Paddy wagon in front of the underground jail. She needed help moving it, claiming that she needed to find a man by the name of Ben, who had locked himself up in the jail block, thinking he might know something about her boyfriend John's disappearance. We found him, and after a little interrogation, he gave me info that we could escape through the sewer, but nothing about Ada's "boyfriend." There was a manhole in the back of the kennel that led to the sewer, and eventually to the entrance to the chemical labs of Umbrella, the pharmaceutical company that was responsible for what happened in Raccoon. There would have to be a means of escape from there. Apparently, Umbrella used something called the 'T-Virus' to infect Raccoon, making everyone into zombies. Also, they were conducting experiments to make Bio-weapons. These creatures are anything from zombies to weird monsters with their skin stripped away exposing everything underneath including their brains, can walk on the ceiling like spiders, and have a tongue like a frog that can rip a man's torso in two. Freaky.

After going through the sewers, Ada and I ended up at the cesspool area of a sewage treatment plant. After giving Ada a boost into a ventilation hole, she proceeded to explore and come back ten minutes later with a key and a box of shotgun shells. She threw them through the ventilation hole. She claimed that she couldn't reach the hole, so she ran off. Later I would find out that she was wearing Sherry's gold Pendant. I wondered how she got it.

Next after an hour and a half of wandering around the station and witnessing Ben's death, I found what were called 'plugs,' used for opening a door in the cesspool area that led to the chemical labs. I was about to put the plugs in place when I met a monster that looked unlike anything I had seen before. He was about 6'11" and his right arm was completely disfigured, and it had a large red eye in it. He picked up a part of the railing in the room, and then actually 'grew_' about another foot in height¾ and became a lot more buff. He started to swing at me with the pipe, but six shots from my Desert Eagle sent him over the railing. Later I would find out that that monster was actually Sherry's father, after he injected himself with the G-Virus, a MUCH more powerful version of the T-virus said to create the "Ultimate Bio Weapon." After surviving Raccoon, I got firsthand experience of the Ultimate Bio Weapon, and I have one thing to say: They were right._

After I put the plugs in, I met Ada once again, as she fell through a weak part of the ceiling. After a little argument, we continued on. A little further, we met Annette Birkin; and just like her daughter, she started to run away. But as Ada trailed her, Annette fired her pistol. I managed to push Ada out of the bullet's way just in time-taking the shot myself.

****

*FLASHBACK*

Leon saving Ada from the bullet

****

*END FLASHBACK*

It hit me right below my collarbone, luckily missing any bones and vital organs. I passed out from the shot, however.

After I came to, I started to look for Ada. In the sewers, I found a dead body that had a silver medal of a wolf in its hand. I slipped it into my pocket. I finally found Ada in the dumping area of the sewers. She was shooting at the water. I saw that her target was a giant mutated alligator. 'Oh Shit_' was the first thing that came to my mind. As I ran back down the corridors I remembered the gas cylinder that I passed up along the way. Hmmmm…Gas ignites in the presence of a spark or flame, right? Guns make sparks, right? I released the cylinder and waited. Just as I had hoped the 'gator was dumb enough to chomp on it. I stepped back, raised my Magnum, and fired. One hell of an early fireworks show for me. After that, Ada bandaged up my wounds with my T-shirt under my uniform, relieving some of the pain. I had to shoot with one hand now, so no shotgun, and no Magnum unless I wanted to break my right arm. As it turned out, Ada had found a gold medal with an Eagle on it. We used those two medals to bypass the lock mechanism leading to the main Umbrella labs in Raccoon City._

As we got further underground, we encountered a pulley train. I started it up and we were on our way. But as we were going along, a giant claw ripped through the ceiling of the train. We managed to pop enough lead into it to make it retreat. When we got off the train, I spotted a key with the inscription 'Weapon Box Key'. I stuffed it in my pocket.

The next part that I can remember is that we found an elevator train leading down to the Umbrella labs, but halfway down, we were attacked by William 'G' Birkin, the monster I 'killed' in the cesspool area a while ago. It clawed though the side of the cab, and knocked Ada unconscious. I loaded my Magnum and went out on the platform. Despite the pain from my bullet wound, I plugged him with ten Magnum rounds, scaring him away. 

Next I remembered the train stopping from overheating, and then getting back into working condition just as I was of going to try to turn the damn thing's power back on.

After doing that, I met Annette again, and was informed that Ada was a spy sent by Umbrella to steal the G-Virus. That's when Mr. X dropped in. Literally. Annette ran, and when I pumped four magnum bullets into his hide he collapsed unconscious. Next I found the weapons bow and was greatly surprised to find add-ons for my shotgun and Magnum, turning them into an old style shotgun (Shotgun), and into a long barreled slaughterhouse (Magnum). I went back to the train, which had arrived on the bottom floor. Ada was gone. Various things were going through my head, but I was now almost sure she was a spy.

(Note to readers: I just thought that it would be convenient if both weapon upgrades were found in the weapon box)

After restoring power by replacing a fuse, I started making my way to the main power room. My gut just told me that I would find her there. When I got there I met Mr. X. Not too happy about being beat up several times; he started to approach me. Then Ada came out of nowhere and fired her handgun at the monstrosity in hopes of saving me. She told me to run, but I didn't. I froze as the monster picked her up by the neck.

****

*FLASHBACK*

Ada fighting T-103, and dying

****

*END FLASHBACK*

She then quickly fired about five shots into Mr. X's face, causing him to throw her into the control panel, and him to fall over the edge and into a pool of molten metal. I can't remember exactly what she said, but I do remember this, "I was just a woman that fell in love with you…" Those words hit home. We kissed for a long time. And then, I thought she died. 

****

*FLASHBACK*

Leon shouting out Ada's name

****

*END FLASHBACK*

I really wanted her to make it out alive with me. Well, she did, but not with me. She made it out alone. Oh yeah. By Ada getting slammed into the panel, the self-destruct system was activated. Great. I took one last look at Ada saying, "I'll never forget you, Ada." Then, after I took the Master Key that was dropped by Mr. X, I hustled out of there. As soon as I got outside, Claire radioed me asking to take Sherry (who was in the medical room) to a safe place. I listened to the computer voice on the loud speaker: "THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPAT THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THIS CANNOT BE ABORTED. ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE EMERGNECY CAR ON THE BOTTOM PLATFORM…"

I went back to the infirmary and picked up the unconscious Sherry. We got to the elevator where I used the Master Key to take us to the bottom platform. As I'd hoped, there was a small two-car train leading to freedom. I put Sherry inside, then I checked the train thoroughly and found a 'Platform Key.' Hmmm. I went outside and opened the gate that held the train back. 'Now just for a power source…' I ran past the gate and across the stairs that were suspended over the train. When I got to the other side, the loudspeakers blared: "FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION…" 'Shit, shit, shit! Gotta work fast!' I thought.

I found the two power cables and connected them with the emergency power system. Just when I thought he was dead, the T-103 decided to come back to life, as it emerged out of the molten steel pit it had fallen into. Except that he was on fire (he didn't seem to mind), he had traded his trench coat for a muscular body, and his hands had become giant claws. Ouch.

I ran around the room just managing to dodge him. He was definitely faster and more powerful than before. After pumping three magnum bullets into him, I could see the outline of a woman hidden in the shadows, and I could make out a gold pendant around her neck. Ada. "Here! You can use this!" She dropped me a Rocket Launcher. Sweet! "Ada? Is that you? Ada!" She didn't listen, and she ran. I looked just in time to see T-103 charging at me. I dodged, and made a dive for the Rocket Launcher. I grabbed it and aimed. "Game Over!" BOOM! I fired the rocket and with a small explosion, T-103 was reduced to bits and pieces of charred flesh. "Bastard." When I heard, "TWO MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION…" I was quickly brought back to the world, and on my feet and back on the train in one minute. I quickly made it to the controls and waited 30 seconds for Claire. She didn't come. "Damn! Claire! Where are you?!" I choked down another curse as I pushed the lever up, and started the train. I opened the door to the train hoping to see Claire. And sure enough she was there. 'Damnit Leon,' I thought to myself. 'You just HAD to start the train now, didn't you?.'

****

*FLASHBACK*

The ending sequence to RE2

****

*END FLASHBACK*

I called out to Claire, and ducked my head inside to avoid being hit by something. I thought she was dead, until she came walking though the back car. "Sherry!" Claire called out. There was an explosion and Sherry fell off the cot I had put her on. "Stay down!" I shouted above the explosions. I covered Sherry to try to protect her. After we got enough distance away from the lab, "Sherry's unconscious…" I made an obvious observation. "I have the antidote right here." "For what, Claire?" "The G-Virus." I said nothing more as Claire put the light blue fluid in Sherry's mouth, and had her force swallow it. "Claire, what happened-" "Not now Leon," She looked at me with anger in her eyes. What did I do? "Oh Sherry please wake up! Please wake up!" She pleaded. Then about five seconds later, "C…Claire?" It was Sherry. Claire cried out, "Yes!" "It worked!" I slowly got up and started to walk toward the controls, "It's over," I said. "No," Claire answered. "I still have to find my brother." "You're right," I said. "This is just the beginning." I walked to the cockpit and after a moment of silence said, "Good by…Ada…" Then the train shook. 'What the hell?' I thought. I went back to Claire and Sherry and asked, "What was that?" They both shook their heads. I took a deep breath and readied my Magnum. I walked to the next car, and then the door locked behind me. "Claire! What's wrong?" "I don't know! It just won't open from this side!" That damn computer voice blared over the loud speakers again. "BIO HAZZARD CONTAMNATION DETECTED. THIS TRAIN WILL DETONATE IN TWO MINUTES." 'ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!' I thought 'Now I REALLY hate that voice!'. My only option was to check the car in front of me. I opened the doors and steeped inside. After walking a bit down the long car obviously used for cargo and extra people, I felt something wrong. I quickly steeped back and ran just as four tentacles latched themselves onto the cabin entrance. What I saw they were connected to made everything else scary I had ever seen look a monster from one of those cheap '50s horror movies. It was like a giant slug that filled up the whole cabin with a big mouth and dozens of razor-sharp teeth. Though it didn't look like William 'G' Birkin, I had a gut feeling it was him.

At that time dozens of ways he could kill me went through my mind. Anything from squeezing me to death with his tentacles, to devouring me with that huge mouth of his. I retreated toward the double doors that I had used to enter the car. I readied may magnum and fired at that mouth of his seven times, and "it" finally gave up as more blood and, well, some kind of monster blood that I have never seen came gushing out of his mouth as well as other crevices. He then melted into a puddle of flesh, blood, and goo. One thing came to my mind while it was dying: 'First day on the job.' I then said to my self, "I want a raise." I couldn't help but to smile at my own joke I quickly opened the doors and tried the door to the main car again. It wouldn't budge. 

****

*FLASHBACK*

Ending to RE2, Leon's B Scenario

****

*END FLASHBACK*

Then that voice came over the loudspeaker saying I only had one minute left. Damn, it would be one hell of a close call. As Claire once again informed me, the door wouldn't open. I forget what I said next, only that Mr. Birkin was alive and not feeling too happy about getting the crap beaten out of him. I climbed on top of the train, trying to make it to the controls. By the time I got there I knew I only had about 30 seconds left, so I had to act fast. Thank God Sherry was already in there. I told her to push the emergency stop button. She did, and the train squealed to a halt. I pulled her onto the roof and then jumped down. Claire was missing. When I called out for her, she popped up from under the train. William was getting closer to us. We ran out of the tunnel and as soon as we got outside into the world, the train exploded into a massive fireball. I don't care if that thing was the "Ultimate Bio Weapon," NOTHING could have survived that. "It's finally over," I said with relief. Then I started to walk toward the rising sun. I checked my watch. 6:49AM. I start walking again saying, "Come on. Let's go." "Where?" Claire asked. I turned around and said, "It's up to us to take down Umbrella."

After that, Claire and I went our separate ways. She went off to look for her brother in Europe, asking me to take care of Sherry. I gladly accepted. When we reached the next town, after 25 miles of walking, I took a train back to Chicago. When I got there, I got a job working on the North side in the Chicago Police Department as an officer. Three months passed…

I got an e-mail message from Claire one day. It was a little bit frantic. She said something about being captured by Umbrella while looking for her brother in Europe. She gave me the coordinates of where she was being held, along with her brother's e-mail address, and I forwarded the message to her brother Chris. I never heard from her again. I wonder if she made it out, and if Chris ever got his sister's message or even believed it.

Two months after that…

Yesterday at about seven o' clock, a man claiming he worked for the U.S. government came to my house. I actually bought the crap that he was from the FBI. He had the badge and everything. He had a Russian accent, and had a black wig on. I let him in and this conversation ensued.

"What did I do, Mr. FBI?"

He smirked.

"What you did was escape from Raccoon City."

That hit me like a hammer. I quickly drew my handgun.

"Damn you! You're with Umbrella, right?!"

He didn't even flinch or show any signs of fright.

"Now let me say this: If that trigger is pulled, the girl dies."

I cursed and slowly put my gun on the floor.

"Leave Sherry alone. She's innocent."

"She knows too much," He smiled. "But we may still have a use for you."

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. Then without regret I replied,

"Fine. But only if you spare her."

"Then you will have to take her with you."

"What?"

"You're being sent to the town of Bhrams, Oregon," he continued. "We have a new lab there, and there was another spill. The virus has been temporarily contained, but there are a few zombies walking around the city and some from the lab escaped. Total takeover is expected in three days from today. Your mission is to retrieve the new S-Virus from the labs before the three days are up. Otherwise we will give up on you."

"You bastards. You never get tired of killing innocent people, do you?"

"It's not my concern. I just do what I'm told. Now, your plane leaves today in one hour. Get the girl, and we shall be on our way."

I quickly got Sherry up, and helped her pack, and I did the same for myself as well. I managed to convince her that we were going on a vacation. I don't know if she bought it or not, but she came along. When we were ready, the Umbrella agent led us to a minivan. Before we got inside, he offered me a choice of weapons. Since I only sold my Shotgun, and saved my Magnum and Handgun (after un-customizing them), I chose the SPAS 16. He gave me some spare ammo for my guns¾ one-hundred and twenty 9mm rounds, twenty-eight 16 Gauge Shells, and thirty-eight 50 Caliber Magnum rounds.

He then gave me the keys for the van, and an Umbrella ID card, and told me, 

"We have the military blocking all the roads, and all planes and trains out of Bhrams will be canceled. So don't try to escape. Just show the Umbrella ID card to the guards at the check points in the airports, and they will let you pass with your weapons."

I looked at the ID card. It had the Umbrella logo on the front and back. My picture was also on the back, with a line stating my occupation as an Umbrella Agent. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'I just walked into a death trap.'

"Also, Mr. Kennedy, take this."

He handed me a small handheld computer.

"What-" I began.

"You will also go into the labs and download the whole database. This tiny computer will hold over 100,000 gigabytes of information."

"Okay…" I replied.

We reached O'Hare Airport and caught our plane. By three o'clock we were in Bhrams, and by four we were in our hotel room. Two beds, one bathroom, one kitchen, and something that looked like a living room. Send my thanks to Umbrella for the suite. After taking a little tour around town, we went back to the hotel and went to sleep. However, I woke up at two in the morning and started to type this. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. Well, here I am, Leon Kennedy, signing off for now.

Final notes on Ada Wong: I did love her. After coping with the loss, as with the fact that she lied to and betrayed me, I got on with my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draft: 7/26/00

__

Final: 8/16/00

__

Questions? C&C? Then e-mail me at [xenogears15@hotmail.com][1]

__

Well, that's all for now. I'll start on the next one, I think.

   [1]: mailto:xenogears15@hotmail.com



	2. Reisdent Evil: Silver Blood, Bhrams/An O...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter one

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

=======================================================================

Leon Kennedy then lies back down and goes to sleep. He wakes up what seems a second later, though it was only 3:30 AM. "Man…" He groaned. "I only slept one hour?" He gets an idea in his head, and brings out his Handgun and holstered his Magnum. The Shotgun would be too bulky, and the police might notice him if he were to bring it with him.

Leon hid his guns under the denim jacket he wore, and proceeded to take the elevator to the hotel lobby. "Hey! Clerk!" Leon said. "I going out for awhile. Make sure that the girl I'm staying with doesn't leave the building okay?" The clerk simply nodded. "Oh! Did Umbrella give me a car or something?" Leon asked.

"Yes," the clerk answered as he looked under the counter. "Here are the keys. The car is right out front." Leon took the keys and ran out the door to find a white 1999 Nissan Stanza waiting for him. He had hoped for a BMW or something like that, but this would do.

He put the keys in the ignition and drove off. A digital map came up on the small screen mounted low on the dashboard. "WELCOME LEON KENNEDY," the computer voice said. "THE ROUTE TO THE LABS IS AS SHOWN ON SCREEN." And indeed, a map of the city popped up on the screen to show him the way. He drove toward the labs. The trip was five miles up an abandoned road leading into a mountain. For some reason, he stopped at about 100 yards away from the complex. He walked along and as he got closer to the labs, he could see it looked like an entrance to an underground bunker. As he was about to go inside he heard a rustling noise in the forest to his left. The wind wasn't blowing at the time, so something had to be there. He took out his Handgun and cautiously entered the forest. He was suddenly glad that he had brought his denim jacket along¾ he was at about 10,000 feet above ground, and it was still March. His thoughts were interrupted by two gunshots that hit the tree next to him. He dove for cover behind a tree and returned fire.

Pow! Pow! Pow!

He hoped he had hit the person, but he heard more rustling. The person was trying to escape. "Not on my clock!" Leon said under his breath. He trailed the shooter for awhile, trying to keep up. He finally got close enough to see the person even though it was dark.

"Hold it! Stop or I'll shoot!" Leon shouted.

The person stopped suddenly. Leon could make out that it was a woman.

"Put your hands above your head and drop your gun!"

The woman raised her hands and dropped the pistol. To Leon it looked like a M93R, 9 mil. Leon then had a good look at the imprints on the vest she was wearing. It said, "Let Me Live". 'What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?' Leon thought.

"Turn around slowly. Try anything and I'll shoot."

She turned around, and even though it had been awhile, Leon recognized the figure. Claire Redfield.

Leon lowered his gun.

"Hey-"

She must not have remembered him, because she quickly punched Leon in the face, kneebutted him the stomach and then high kicked him in the forehead. Leon crumpled to the ground. She quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at him.

"Okay," She said. "Who-"

"Claire!! What the hell was that for?! You don't remember me?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Ugh…You don't remember. It's me, Leon!"

Claire gasped and bent down to him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't see you."

Leon had suffered a bloody lip, a nasty stomachache, and a bruise to the forehead. 

"Here. Let me help you up."

Claire grabbed his hand, and Leon forced myself up in-spite of the pain. As Leon noticed, she had changed a lot in the past five months. She wasn't only wearing new clothing, ("Let Me Live" vest and blue jeans) but her features had matured as well. She also seemed tougher. Leon forced back any "thoughts" of her.

"So what are you doing here, Leon?" Claire returned his gun to Leon and picked up her own. She motioned him, and they started walking.

Leon grunted, and then he couldn't help chuckling a little.

"I should ask you the same thing. Well, I...."

'If I told her why I'm really here,' Leon thought, 'she'd kill me.'

"…I'm just on a vacation with Sherry."

"To Oregon?!"

"Hey, It's got nice scenery."

"Well, whatever you say."

"Claire." Leon stopped and looked up at her. "Where are we going? And why are you here?"

"Well…There is an Umbrella lab here. You were just a few feet away from it. There has been a viral outbreak, and the city should be taken over in a few days. It hasn't reached the city, but it will." She paused and seemed to be thinking about something before she went on carefully. "I came here with my brother Chris to try to save as many civilians as possible, and to destroy this place. We can't let Umbrella get here and collect tissue samples from the monsters here. We don't want more powerful monsters roaming around. Oh yeah, I'm going to take you to the hideout that Chris and I are using."

"I've got a car parked about 100 yards from the lab. We can use that," Leon offered.

"All right then." Claire replied.

When they reached the car, Claire gave Leon directions to the hideout. Claire complemented him on the car, especially the onboard navigation system. They talked about what had happened during the five months they were apart. In about one hour, they were at the hideout. It was already sunrise. The outside of the house was respectful enough, but the inside looked like a hurricane had struck. A few cans of Coke here and there, mixed with a few clothes, some guns with their ammunition strewn next to them, and four or five tables, some overturned and some covered with papers. One of them was a file that Leon had picked up while in Raccoon. 'Man…' Leon thought, reading the file. 'That chief Irons was a bastard alright.'

"I know that the place isn't very clean," Claire said. "But live with it, okay?"

Claire turned around and started to walk away.

"No problem," Leon answered.

Cachunk.

'Oh_ shit._' Leon thought. He knew that sound. It was the pumping of a shotgun. He then felt cold metal against his head, and he instinctually raised his hands.

Draft: 8/12/00

Final: 8/20/00


	3. Reisdent Evil: Silver Blood, Reunion/Int...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter two

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

====================================================

"Okay," the male voice demanded. "Who are you? I don't know how you guys from Umbrella managed to trick her, but you don't fool me."

Leon didn't answer.

The voice got more demanding and fierce. "I SAID...Who are you? I'll give you to the count of three before I blow your head clean off."

Leon was about to answer when Claire yelled, "CHRIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

'What?' Leon thought. 'Her brother wants to kill me? That's comforting.'

"He's with Umbrella, Claire." Chris said.

"Wrong! This is Leon! He helped me escape from Raccoon. I owe him my life a few times over."

The shotgun was lowered from Leon's head, and he turned around to face Chris. The gun he was holding was a Benelli M3S 12-gauge shotgun. Deadly. Chris wore a white T-shirt with S.T.A.R.S. logos on each sleeve, and black jeans. His looks hadn't change since CODE: Veronica.

"So. You're Leon? Not exactly like my sister described you."

"Shut up!" Claire retorted.

Chris went to a gun on the ground, checking it and chuckling to himself. Claire stood there with her arms crossed and head bowed looking angry. Leon was confused.

"Hey. Sorry about sticking a gun to your head. I got to be cautious, ya know?" Chris said, not looking up from the gun he was working on.

"Um...yeah. No...problem."

"Come on, Leon," said Claire. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the hotel where you were staying."

Chris looked up from his work and gave Claire a quizzical look.

"I haven't seen Sherry in a while, you know," Claire reminded him.

"Yeah," Leon said. "I left her there, didn't I? We've got to get back. It's getting close to sunrise."

"Really?" Claire answered. "Man, time flies...Well, Leon. Looks like I'll be staying at the hotel with you."

At that Chris shouted, "WHAT?!"

Claire crossed her arms and sighed. "Ugh! Chris! You've always been this way when I talk to guys who are just my friends."

Chris stood up. "Claire, guys only have one thing on their minds." 

"Well, could you stop being that way?"

"I'm just looking out for my little sister."

"Oh good God. Chris, I'm a WOMAN now. I can take care of myself."

She turned and walked out, Leon close behind.

Chris stood where he was and said under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

=======================================================================

__

Meanwhile...

__

Outside the hideout, a _man sits behind the bushes next to the house listening to the conversation going on in the house, thanks to the bug he placed in the building._

"Heh heh heh. Family disputes?" the man said to himself. "So they're going back to the hotel? I think it's almost time I make contact with Mr. Kennedy."

The man hastily left his post.

=======================================================================

On the way to the hotel, Claire finished her story about her adventures in the South Pacific and Antarctica.

"...and so that's what happened."

"Jeez. Sounds like you had a rougher time than in Raccoon," Leon remarked.

"Yeah...I did."

After they both were silent awhile, Leon decided to make conversation. And get information.

"So...How did you find out about the labs in Oregon?"

"Huh? Well...We hired a hacker."

"A hacker broke through the system?"

"Yeah. But the info was poorly guarded. It was like they either wanted someone to find the information, or they just didn't think that they could be stopped."

The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to the room the sun was beginning to rise. Leon gave his bed to Claire to sleep on the couch in the living room. He awoke at 10:33 AM and slowly tried to get off of the couch. He fell on the floor instead.

"Urrr...good thing it was an expensive couch. Very comfortable."

Leon cracked his knuckles, straightened his neck, and went to check on Sherry and Claire. But a knock at the door changed his mind.

He went to the door and opened it.

A man in his late twenties appeared. He had black hair, black kevlar vest, and forest green T-shirt, and a few bangs over his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Kennedy. May I come in?"

"No. We'll talk out here." Leon and the man stepped out in the hall. I know you're with Umbrella. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Vincent Johnson. I'm your supervisor. If you screw up, I kill you and complete the mission myself."

"Got it."

"By the way, who do you have with you?"

"Sherry Birkin and Claire Redfield."

"Hmmm...Redfield, huh?" Vincent said scratching his chin. "Well, if she gets in the way, dispose of her. Umbrella would do it sooner or later anyway."

Leon held his tongue.

"I will be in the town square at 1:00 o'clock sharp. Be there."

"How will I find you?"

"Don't worry. You just find a place to sit. I'll find you."

=======================================================================

Claire awoke to the door closing, sat up in bed, and looked at Sherry, who was still asleep. She climbed out of bed wearing a white night gown she had picked up from the bathroom. There were voices coming from outside. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was sure that one of them belonged to Leon. She bent down and put her ear to the door.

"I'll be in Town Square at 1:00 o' clock sharp. Be there."

"How will I find you?"

"Don't worry. You just find a place to sit. I'll find you."

Claire heard footsteps, and backed away from the door. A few seconds later, Leon came out.

"Oh...Claire...Good morning."

"Yeah. Morning." Claire said with a yawn.

"Listen, I'm going into town. Okay?"

"Sure."

Leon grabbed his toiletry bag and headed out the door.

'Should I ask him who that man was?' Claire wondered. 'Something tells me that I shouldn't.'

"Uuummmm...Yawn...C...Claire!"

"Sherry. Long time no see, huh?"

"Claire!"

Sherry ran up to Claire and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're back!" Sherry exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I went looking for my brother."

"You mean...aw...I forgot his name."

"Chris."

"Yeah! Chris! Can I meet him?"

"Sure. Just let's get some food in you first. We'll go into town."

=======================================================================

Leon walked toward the Town Square, which was really the shopping district. The hotel was only a mile away from the square, so he decided to walk it.

When he got there his stomach lurched. The scenery was perfect for a place such as this. The center of the district was a park with a fountain in the middle circled by flagstone paths; trees and mountains in the background, children playing in the park, teens shopping, adults watching over the children, walking or sitting down and reading at a bench. It was just all so sad to Leon who knew that this all would be gone in a few days. Just then the front page of a newspaper blew across his feet. He could read the headline.

**__**

CANNIBAL ATTACKS ON THE CITIZENS OF BRHAMS! 

COULD THE RACCOON MURDER MYSTERY BE RELATED?

"It's starting," Leon said to himself.

He sat down on a nearby bench, gazing around for what he knew was a last look at the town.

"You made it."

Leon spun around. Vincent stood over him.

"I saw you looking at the article. Yes. We've got only a few days left. We must act quickly. We will explore levels 1 to B4 of the labs today."

"How many floors are there?"

"One ground floor, and fifteen basement floors. Not as big as other labs we have, but still, it's adequate." Vincent paused. "Come on. Let's go."

"But I didn't bring my car, I haven't eaten yet, and I left my..." Leon looked over at the person he was sitting next to. "...'equipment', at the hotel."

"I've got a car, I know a good pancake house, and we can pick up your 'equipment' on the way to the labs."

=======================================================================

"So Steve and you were good friends?"

Meanwhile, in a separate restaurant on the other side of town, Claire and Sherry had just finished their meal at an IHOP and were walking out the door with carry-out cups.

"Yes. You have to understand that fighting side by side in a situation like that will forge relationships." Claire answered, taking a sip of water from the Styrofoam cup she had taken out.

"Like you and Leon?"

Claire coughed and spit out the water she was drinking.

"_Leon_?! Yeah, right! He's just a good friend."

"Sure..." Sherry drawled, and mocked, "'Oh Leon! I can't live with out you! Oh! Oh!' He he he he!"

"Cut that out!" Claire retorted.

Suddenly a voice screamed somewhere nearby.

"There he is! Get 'im!"

A boy of about fifteen charged past Claire and Sherry, and then dived into the bushes near the restaurant.

Seconds later, two men in black business suits with Handguns scrambled around the corner.

"Did you see a boy around here? Teenager, tall, brown hair in a ponytail?" One of the men in black asked Claire. She knew who they were. Umbrella. 

"Yeah! He went down that street over there!"

The men started off, when the boy jumped out from the bushes holding a Satan-colored Beretta 92, Police Only Edition.

"Go to hell!" he screamed.

He quickly popped off three rounds into the first man, hitting him squarely in the chest and exploding a great hole in the middle of it. The rounds he was firing must have had more powerful gunpowder in them. The last surviving man in black returned fire, but the boy quickly stepped aside, aimed for the man's head, and fired. The man's head was almost completely blown off. Many people came outside to see what all the fuss was about and then either looked away or stared in disbelief. One man turned away and vomited.

Claire had managed to pull Sherry and herself aside and she did her best to shield her from the sight. The boy slowly lowered his gun and then spat on the corpse that still had a head. He ran for his life, hoping he could out-run the 5-0's.

"Who was that kid?" Claire asked out loud.

=======================================================================

The boy ran from the IHOP where he had been found. He got out of there quickly, cause he didn't want to be caught by the cops and get sent to Juvie Hall. Umbrella could just get him more easily that way. He kept on running even though his legs got tired and his chest burned. When he finally came to a halt, he arrived at a small two-story house. He looked at the address, and then instantly knew where he was. He knocked at the door, and a man in his mid twenties opened the door.

"Listen man...I...know who you are. I...just need to hide...from Umbrella..." the kid gasped.

"How do I know you're not a spy?"

"Because...I know that they wouldn't stoop so low...as to hire children for their dirty work. I think...you know that too."

The man paused for a moment.

"All right. Come in. My name's¾"

"Chris Redfield. I told you I knew who you were. My name's Ryan Davidson. Nice to meet you."

Draft: 8/20/00

Final: 8/28/00


	4. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Vincent and...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter three

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

====================================================

Leon and Vincent had picked up breakfast and stopped by the hotel for Leon's weaponry. They were at the entrance to the labs. Two guards were standing in front of the entrance this time, each holding what looked like an M-16 A-2 assault rifle, and wearing UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) uniforms.

"State your identification," one of the guards barked.

"Vincent Johnson, Umbrella Special Agent."

"Leon Kennedy, Umbrella Special Agent."

Leon and Vincent handed the guards their ID cards.

"All right. Looks like you're who you say you are. You may pass."

One of the guards walked over to the keypad next to the garage-like doors and entered the access code. The doors slowly opened with a low mechanical hiss, and Leon's nostrils were assaulted with the scent of blood and day-dead human flesh. Leon and Vincent stepped inside and noticed where the smell was coming from. 

The room was about as wide as a normal-sized alley and about twenty yards long. On the right, a UBCS agent was lying dead on the floor with his back hunched on the gore-stained wall. Leon crouched over the body. Bite marks were placed in random places, he was missing an arm, and trails of blood led to another garage-like door where his arm lay. Leon was thinking about putting a bullet through the body's brain, when he noticed that it had already been done for him.

"Don't worry about that guy," Vincent said. "He was expendable."

"So are we." Leon said with a hint of anger. Vincent didn't respond.

Vincent punched in a code by the second garage door and it slowly opened. They were in a space about as wide as a normal-sized alley. The space stretched on before them as a long tunnel whose end wasn't in sight.

"Oh man. We gotta go down this way?" Leon complained.

"No. There's a door right here." Vincent took Leon's arm and turned him toward the door that was visible in the wall.

With a small hiss, the door rolled open to reveal a corridor. Leon could feel something was wrong, but he kept silent. Vincent must have felt it, too. He was taking out his TECH 9 machinegun pistol. Leon quickly ran to his side, and smelled it before he saw it. Six zombies were slowly stumbling toward them.

"We've got company." Leon said as he raised his Shotgun.

Vincent aimed his gun at head level. He shot off a ten-round spread fire, adding a thick layer of crimson to the walls, and six new "dead" zombies to the room.

Vincent went over to the closest door and said sarcastically, "Let's see what's behind door number one, eh?"

Leon once again held his tongue.

=======================================================================

"So what did you do, Ryan?" Chris asked.

__

Meanwhile, back at the hideout...

"My dad's the real target. They just want me for interrogation so I can tell them where he is."

"What did your father do?"

"He got a little too involved in finding out Umbrella's plans, thanks to a friend of his who is now dead. My dad fled with my mom and sister to some other country that Umbrella doesn't have control over."

"A place like that exists?"

"Yeah. Umbrella is slowly starting to lose its control over the U.S., and it still hasn't gotten its hands on other small countries."

"Why didn't you go? You would have a better chance of surviving."

Ryan's face registered annoyance.

"Is this some sort of interrogation?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for some background info."

"Well...I wanted to meet you guys ¾ the infamous Chris and Claire Redfield, and Leon Scott Kennedy ¾ and help you take down Umbrella. 

"You put your neck on the line just to meet us?!...Wait. Umbrella knew we were coming here?"

"Yeah. Now we're trapped in a city soon to be overrun with zombies."

"Whaddya mean by 'trapped'?!"

"This city has been under Military quarantine for the past two hours."

"Goddamnit! This isn't good... You just wanted to meet us?" Chris said, repeating his question.

"Not only that, I want to join you."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I want to join you guys. I know how to shoot, and everything. Thanks to Boot Camp¾"

"No way. Sherry is an exception. She lived through a nightmare already. All of us have. You have no experience."

"I'm about to get some first-hand, though."

Chris groaned.

"The answer is NO. After this is over you'll be goin' to see your parents."

"If you send me off, I'll just find you guys again."

knock, knock, knock

Chris got up, went to the door and looked through the eyehole. A few seconds later he opened the door and Claire came into the house, followed by Sherry. 

"Hey Chr-"

Claire froze as she saw Ryan sitting down on the couch.

"Y-y-you're that kid who shot those Umbrella goons..." Claire stuttered.

"Uh...Yeah. Claire Redfield, right? My name's Ryan Davidson. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah...nice...to meet you..."

"What do you mean, he shot those Umbrella Goons?" Chris asked.

"He was being chased by two Umbrella agents. He hid in some bushes nearby, and then after I diverted them, he came out guns a blazin'," Claire answered.

Ryan held up his Beretta 92.

"Yep. This gun saved my ass a few times."

Chris scratched his chin.

"Re-thinking my offer?" Ryan asked.

"What? No way! I'm not having a kid slow me down!" Chris snapped. Sherry 'humphed'.

"Hey. I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen," Ryan said sternly.

"Chris...Let me talk to you for a second." Claire said.

Claire and Chris walked into the kitchen, and Sherry sat down next to Ryan.

"Hey."

"Hey."

A long pause followed.

"Sherry Birkin? Nice to meet you," Ryan said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah. You too," Sherry said as they shook hands. "So, Ryan. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I just wanted to meet you guys and help you against Umbrella."

"Say what? You risked your life just to meet us?"

"Yep."

"You're crazy."

"Most people would agree," Ryan replied. At that moment, Claire and Chris came out of the kitchen.

"All right. We've come to a decision." Chris said.

"You can come with us," Claire said. "But you have to watch your back, as well as ours."

"No problem, But can I ask you guys a favor?" Ryan asked. "I'm kinda runnin' low on ammo. Can you guys spare me a .380 or something?"

"Sure," Chris answered. He dug through the mess on the floor, and came up with a small handgun, and five magazines. "Take this...and I think you may find these useful." Chris handed him a few 9mm magazines.

Ryan put away the magazines in his hip pack, and holstered his Beretta 92.

"Maybe we can get a little more socialized first?" Sherry offered.

=======================================================================

Leon Kennedy tried not to breathe through his nose. He had been used to the smell of Raccoon before, but he had forgotten what it was like. Now it was coming back at him with a vengeance.

They had searched through the first floor. Apparently, the hall where the six zombies now lay, was the main hall. All the other rooms branching off the main hall were mostly just sleeping quarters for scientists, and maybe a restroom or two. The rooms were lit with bright lighting, but the steel-walled hallways were very dim. The walls of cafeteria, where they were now, were of red brick.

There hadn't been any other zombies, except in the cafeteria. Leon and Vincent had split up to explore the room. Leon had taken the kitchen. There he met what looked like three cooks, and a Lab worker. Two well-placed Shotgun shells laid them to rest. Leon then rejoined Vincent at one of the fold-out-of-the-wall tables. 

"...So I say we take the stairs." Vincent said, looking over a map of the first floor.

"What about the elevator?" Leon asked.

"The fuses controlling the elevator blew one week before the viral infection," Vincent continued. "Why they didn't fix them is beyond me. Now, the layout of the B1 floor is basically the same, but the room below would be a meeting room, not a cafeteria."

"Okay. Let's get going."

The two men got up and left for the staircase. When they reached the stairwell, Vincent motioned to stop. He slowly looked up, and saw an Ma3, better known as a Licker. Leon raised his weapon on instinct, but Vincent touched his arm, whispering,

"It's sleeping now. Just walk quietly, and it won't notice you."

Leon lowered his weapon and walked cautiously down the stairs to the B1 floor. Vincent followed. Together they explored from B1 all the way to B4, dispatching some undead and a few Lickers on the way. When they were satisfied that there was nothing more, they left the facility.

Vincent drove Leon back to the hideout, and drove off. Leon entered, where Chris introduced him to Ryan. Everyone was checking and loading weapons. Leon looked questioningly at Claire. 

"We're preparing to infiltrate the labs," she told him. "You're coming with us, right?"

Leon suppressed the hesitation in his voice. "Ah...Sure I am."

The preparations were complete a few minutes later. Claire looked at Sherry. "I'm going to have to leave you here, sweetie. I don't think there's a chance Umbrella will come looking for you here. We should be back in awhile, so don't worry. If you get hungry, you know where the food is." Claire grinned. "And if anyone comes to the door who isn't one of us, cap 'em."

"Don't worry." Sherry replied.

Claire rubbed Sherry's head, and left with Chris, Leon and Ryan. Using Leon's car, they got to the labs. By the time they arrived, it was already nightfall. Leon was surprised that the two guards that were guarding the entrance were gone.

"Okay." Chris said. "Check your weapons." Chris readied his Glock 17, Claire her Grenade Launcher, Leon his Desert Eagle, and Ryan his .380. When they approached the door, Chris attempted to crack the code on the panel that controlled the shutter doors. After several failed attempts, he just shot the panel out of frustration, causing the doors to open. Everyone but Leon held their nose as they walked past the dead body. On the second code panel, Chris shot it again, not wanting to go through the task of cracking the code. The door opened with a loud metallic creak, and they were in the tunnel-like area of the labs. Upon entering the main hallway of the first floor, Claire commented on the six dead Zombies,

"Looks like someone was here before us..."

Leon was feeling a little paranoid, like everyone was watching him at that moment.

"Well," Chris said. "Whatever the cause, let's split up. Ryan, you're with me. We'll explore this floor. I want you guys to go explore the floors below us."

"Right," Claire said. She turned toward the staircase with Leon.

"Leon." The single word from Chris made Leon turn around. Then Chris's voice came a little softer that usual. "Take good care of my sister."

Leon nodded and entered the stairwell with Claire. But, something didn't seem right.

'What's going on?' Leon thought. 'Oh no...That monster's gone!'

Leon scanned the stairwell frantically, hoping to see the monster. No such luck.

'We can't make any sudden movements or too much noise,' he thought.

"Come on Leon! Whattcha doin'? Day dreaming?" Claire mocked.

Click. Click. Click.

'Crap! It's awake! Oh please Claire don't-'

"That sounds familiar..." Claire said to no one in particular.

Clickclickclickclickclick

"Oh well. Let's just-" Claire began.

Both of them froze at the sound¾ something between a hiss and a growl. Leon and Claire looked up just in time to see a Licker scream, drop from the ceiling, and pounce on Claire, sending her Grenade Launcher clattering to the floor.

Nothing went through Leon's mind at this point except, 'Claire!'

Draft: 8/23/00

Final: 9/11/00


	5. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Takin' out ...

__

'Crap! It's awake! Oh please Claire don't-'

"That sounds familiar..." Claire said to no one in particular.

Clickclickclickclickclick

"Oh well. Let's just-" Claire began.

Both of them froze at the sound¾something between a hiss and a growl. Leon and Claire looked up just in time to see a Licker scream, drop from the ceiling, and pounce on Claire, sending her Grenade Launcher clattering to the floor.

Nothing went through Leon's mind at this point except, 'Claire!'

====================================================

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter four

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

====================================================

'What are you doing?! Leon's mind screamed .'Act!

Without thinking he aimed at the monster and fired, not realizing until after pulling the trigger, that if he aimed wrong he could hit Claire. 

_BLAM!_

Fortunately, he hit the Licker's arm that was in the air, poised to strike. The body part was instantly severed from the thing, and went flying into the wall, while the Licker tumbled off Claire, trying to regain its balance. Claire quickly recovered and grabbed her weapon.

_Pomph!_

A sulfuric acid grenade came hurling at the creature. When it hit its target, it leaked the deadly substance onto the Licker, melting away its skin. In a moment it was dying, screaming a bone-shaking cry.

Leon and Claire stood in place for what seemed like minutes.

"My...god...I can't believe that those things are still in production!" Claire exclaimed as she loaded an explosive grenade into her launcher.

"Yeah...um...sorry for...not acting sooner." Leon said as he lowered his head.

Claire walked up to him and perked his chin up with her hand.

"It's all right. You saved my life. That's all that counts."

She turned around and walked down the stairs. Leon just stood there for awhile, then he followed Claire down the stairs..

=======================================================================

"Jeez. Nothing here either," Ryan said to himself. 

__

Meanwhile, back on the first floor:

Chris and Ryan were exploring a sleeping quarters. Multiple bunk beds were against the wall. That was the only clean thing about the room. The place was ransacked; bed sheets were crumpled, tossed aside, (some even had a few dead bodies on them), papers were scattered everywhere, food was strewn around, there was blood on the walls, and among other things covering the floor were several 9mm brass casings and a few dead bodies.

"Huh," Chris reflected. "I wonder what happened here?"

"Well, some of the corpses look like they're rotting...zombies."

"If everyone else is dead, then who took care of them?"

Silence.

Ryan explored the room a little, but found nothing new.

"Hey!" Chris said. "I found what looks like a journal of some kind."

Ryan hustled over to Chris's side and read the text.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Diary of Claude Harrinson

Oct. 10, 1998

By now, everyone is talking about the destruction of Raccoon City eight days ago. I mean, two of our labs, gone! Just like that! While the destruction of the first one was Dr. Birkin's fault, the destruction of the second (not to mention the whole city) was done by Umbrella. And that Nemesis project¾ ten scientists' lives were lost in vain. Nemesis escaped, but with his mission still intact in his brain. He was sent to kill any S.T.A.R.S. members left in Raccoon. From what I hear, one of them was killed, but the other, Jane or Jill or something, escaped, AND killed Nemesis in the process. What a waste.

Dec. 1, 1998

We just received word today that the lab off the coast of the U.K. was lost, along with the leader of the base, Vincent, all done by a single man. Ark Thompson. I pray for that man's safety, 'cause once you're added to the Umbrella 'Black List', you're going to die.

Jan. 12, 1999

Now the Trinity base and the Antarctic labs were lost! What the hell is going on here?! A rival company of ours attacked the base, but there are so many, it's hard to tell which one. The Antarctic was lost thanks to the actions of the Redfields, Chris and Claire, two of Umbrella's most wanted. While we don't know where Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Leon Kennedy are, we got a pretty good idea of where the Redfields are hiding out. The boy's back in Paris, (where they captured Claire Redfield and transferred her to Trinity) didn't give the green to go after them. I wonder what those bastards got up their sleeves?

Jan. 19, 1999

I played a game of chess with Alex Hartford down in B.O.W. research. He told me that HQ approved the use of the new S-Virus, and the ultimate product of it, Silver Blood. He seemed very excited about it. I, on the other hand, am not. I mean, we already got enough of those monsters running around. Do we really need more?

Feb. 21, 1999

The new Silver Blood creature just got through its final growth stage today. Its power is about ten times that of a Tyrant, and its growth rate is faster than that I have ever seen of any mammal...actually, I wouldn't classify it as a mammal. More like a Thin Golem. Alex was thinking of letting it out, until a phone call from Vincent Johnson sent that idea down the crapper. He said, "Save it for when we really need it." When Alex told him about the importance of a test run, Vincent asked him if he had faith in his product or not. That shut Alex up, and Silver Blood was put in Gyro Stasis. 

Feb. 31, 1999

Charlie in the weapon department has finished with a new weapon. He calls it the Pulse Rifle. It's a special gun that magnifies the light that can be shown through a crystal, and makes it into a lazer. (Suddenly I feel like I'm in an episode of Star Trek...) The weapon is so powerful, that it can kill Silver Blood with about thirty seconds of continuous fire. It was placed in the main control room on floor B14. Oh yeah. Just our luck, the elevator broke down, and so we gotta take the stairs from now on.

Mar. 4, 1999

Yesterday, that idiot Mark from Bioengineering on B14 spilled a container of the T-virus. It spread from levels B14 to B9, and the ventilation ducts were cut off for the whole day. Everyone on B8 and up were tested for T infection, and turned out okay. However, over half our staff was down there at the time. That's about 250 flesh-eating zombies to worry about. We should hear them knocking on the doors in about three days.

Mar. 7, 1999

We were told to stay until help arrives. Well, our only help was Vincent calling, saying to release the B.O.W.'s for help in exterminating the Zombies. Though there was some protest at first, the B.O.W.'s were released. All except for Silver Blood that is. Is Vincent trying to turn us into some sort of testing facility?

Mar. 9, 1999

Alex came and woke me up today with a gun in his hand. At first I thought he was going to shoot me, but then I saw that the room was arranged like a barricade, and everyone was armed with a firearm. He told me that the doors were unlocked, and the vent ducts opened, so now we were surrounded. He handed me an M92F, and said good luck. I hope my time in the NRA comes to use here...

The next entry was scribbled in frantically.

__

Mar. 10, 1999

The monsters broke through the barricade. While no strong B.O.W's were spotted, the Zombies were our welcome guests. Alex was screaming to aim for the head, but almost no one was listening. I saw Dave get cornered and eaten by one of those things, screaming to the very end. I almost tossed my breakfast when I saw his heart fly and hit the wall next to me. I went berserk, and fired at the Zombies. Ten seconds later, it was all over. I got to see what was left of Dave, and there wasn't much. We were forced to shoot anyone that was too badly wounded. After that, we decided to end this. Alex and anyone else left alive tried to get to the main control room to set up the self-destruct. I hope he gets to it in time. The system may take the whole city, with the labs, but it would be over run by zombies anyway. Everyone followed him, but I stayed behind. I can't take this anymore... this is Claude Harrinson, signing off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the page was splattered with blood. 'Probably shot himself...in the head, I hope...' Ryan thought. He looked around the room, and for the first time he saw the corpse of a man hunched in a corner. There was a hole in his head, and his chest was ripped open. The Zombies had gotten to the body.

"Think I'll file this." Ryan said as he placed the diary in his backpack.

"Nothing else of use here," Chris said. "Let's go."

Just as he finished the sentence, he heard a rustling noise from the bunk beds. Both of their hearts skipped a beat and they whirled around, pistols ready. They found nothing. Everything looked as it had when they came into the room. 'I don't like this at all,' Ryan thought.

Ryan turned for the door once again, and heard a noise. This time however, it was a very distinctive moan. 'What the hell...?' Ryan thought. Tightly gripping his .380, he scanned the room. The moans became louder, and Ryan looked around to see that the corpses were rising from the floor all around them.

"Damnit!" Chris loudly cursed.

Chris quickly took out the ones closest to them, but there were still about fifteen more. He looked at Ryan to see he aiming his gun at the zombies, but not firing. His gun wasn't jammed. He was panicking.

"Come on! Aim for the head!" Chris shouted once again. Ryan didn't seem to hear him, for he just kept swinging his gun around. 'I KNEW something like this was goin to happen!' Chris thought.

Chris shot the three zombies closing in on Ryan, and just managed to take down the ones coming toward him.

"Ryan! Help me out, or we may not survive!"

Ryan snapped to attention.

Powpowpowpow!

Three more zombies bit the dust. The other one Ryan was aiming at got hit in the stomach, unfazed. Chris finished that one off. Four shots later, the room was cleared.

"Jeez! What the hell were you thinking? You could've got us killed!" Chris shouted at Ryan.

"Sorry. I was just afraid. You have to admit that you felt the same way when you capped your first zombie, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think. I just shot the damn thing, and because of that, I'm still alive here today."

They said nothing more as they left the room.

=======================================================================

__

Meanwhile, Floor B2...

Leon and Claire had wandered into the meeting room. It was big. Big enough to hold about seventy-five people at one large rectangular table. The walls were made of red brick. There was a projector at the head of the table, pointed toward a projection screen. The only thing that was unsettling about the room was the zombie hunched over a body that lay on the table, eating it. Claire could clearly see intestine being pulled out of the body. Wasting no time, she quickly shot at it with her M93R, hitting it in the right shoulder. The zombie flinched, and rose.

"Nice shot," Leon said, dripping with sarcasm. He sighed and calmly aimed his Desert Eagle.

__

BLAM!

The round hit the zombie square in the chest, and with a loud crack, the spine broke. The brain must have taken some damage too, because the zombie didn't rise again.

Now the once semi-clean room was doused with blood.

"Forgot how sick doing that was." Leon remarked as he wiped some blood away from his face. He took out a handkerchief, and after cleaning his own face, he offered the cloth to Claire.

"What do you mean, 'forgot'? Anyone with common knowledge of ammo would know that a .50 caliber slug would make a big mess."

Leon checked his ammo.

'Four clips left...that's twenty-eight rounds. I better save this for when I need it.' Leon holstered his Magnum and brought out his H&KVP70.

After finding nothing else of use in the room, they exited into the hall. The hall was identical to the one on the first floor, except it was messier. There were human bodies and blood everywhere, and two Lickers were sprawled out on the floor. Leon remembered taking care of them when he went to the labs with Vincent. Almost cost him his life.

Taking the room closest to the conference room, they found a small room labeled: 'B.O.W endurance testing'. The room contained many cylindrical glass containers. In them were Hunters, Lickers, and other creatures that both did not recognize. The one that caught their attention was the one labeled 'Golem'. The 'Golem' looked like a four-foot muscular human body with silver skin. With the exception of the mouth and ears, it had no face to speak of, and also had no genitals. Leon and Claire decided to leave it alone, not wanting another nasty surprise. 

'Man. This room gives me the creeps.' Claire thought. 'What am I saying? This whole CITY gives me the creeps.'

Looking through a desk in the upper left-hand corner of the room, she found something very interesting.

"Leon," she called out. "Check this out."

Claire produced a few sheets of paper, and read the files out loud.

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UMBRELLA B.O.W'S CURRENTLY IN USE

Zombie

Usefulness: 5/20

A former human, now one of the living dead. Zombies can be created through infection of a human being with the T-Virus. The mutation time is anywhere from five hours to three weeks. Zombies aren't very dangerous, as long as they are far away. The only way to kill a Zombie is puncture of the brain, or complete decapitation. A pushover when alone, mildly dangerous when in groups (if you are a good marksman, that is).

Cerebus

Usefulness: 8/20

Also known as 'Hell Hounds' and 'Zombie Dogs,' the Cerebus is exactly that; a zombie dog. The cell degeneration/mutation time is shorter than a zombie's, because the cells' mutation stops at a certain point, giving the animal a thirst for blood, and the speed of a K-9. However, a simple shock, such as a bullet wound, will knock the animal to the ground, giving the prey enough time to destroy the head. Not very dangerous alone, but don't get cornered by three or four.

Licker

Usefulness: 15/20

The result of a zombie injected with the T-Virus. Fast and deadly, the Licker is a great adversary. Its aggressiveness depends on its hunger. When on a full stomach, it will usually just run away, but when hungry, it will attack until routed. The only drawbacks of the Licker are the exposed brain tissue, and the metabolic rate, which is three times that of a normal 16-year-old human male. A worthy threat when alone, deadly when in packs.

Tarantula

Usefulness: 6/20

A Tarantula spider injected with the T-Virus. Not much is to be said about the Tarantulas. They can climb on walls without effort, like the Lickers, and can spit poison fluid, but their footsteps can distinctly be heard as a soft thump. They tend to pause when attacking prey. You can easily get by them by running. Not very deadly alone, or in packs. 

Hunter (Alpha, Beta, Gamma)

Usefulness: 17/20

The most useful B.O.W tested, with the exception of the Tyrant series. Hunters are created when a human is injected with the T-Virus- infected genes of a frog or toad. Hunters are even more deadly than Lickers, which you can see just by looking at them. They have a surprisingly low metabolic rate, so they usually just kill for the fun of it. Really the only weakness of the Hunter is the fact that they tend to stop and scream, giving a person more than enough time to shoot them, and that they tend to kill and eat their own kind. Deadly when alone, but when you're faced with more than two or three, it will be a miracle if you survive.

Tyrant

Usefulness: 18/20

One of the most effective B.O.W's that we have created, the Tyrant is a work of art. The Tyrant is aggressive, feels no pain, and never stops pursuing its target until death of the target, or itself. The Tyrant is a force to be reckoned with, but it truly shines in the endurance department. It's so strong in that retrospect, that simple shots to the head will not kill a Tyrant, even with .50 rounds. The only proven way to kill a Tyrant is through the use of a Rocket Launcher.

Nemesis

Usefulness: Unknown. (Not tested)

The Nemesis creature escaped from captivity before test runs could begin. Idiotically, the researches placed in its brain the program to seek out and kill the S.T.A.R.S and destroy anything that gets in its way, before even the tests could begin. Because of that, no real data can be given on Nemesis.

Craw

Usefulness: Unknown. (Not tested)

The interesting thing about the Craw is how it is created. When the T-Virus is injected into a severed claw of a Lobster, the virus actually seals up the wounds, mutates it, then makes a brain five feet away from the claw (inside the shell). Other noticeable features are: The Pincher grows to three feet, the teeth become razor sharp, the Craw grows caterpillar-like feet, and a large eye grows in the center of the creature. Tests are still under way.

Bandersnatcher

Usefulness: 10/20

At first thought to be a failure of a Tyrant, we were soon proved wrong. The Bandersnatcher is simply a Tyrant experiment gone wrong. The thing about the Bander that got our attention was the long rubber-like arm that could be extended to 35 feet, and the ability to grapple onto any surface without error. The only bad thing about the Bander is that it lost out on the traits that it would have gained if it were a Tyrant. The endurance and strength are weakened, and the 'feel no pain' ability is gone, but the no-fear factor still remains. Slightly deadly when alone, but very deadly when in groups of two or more.

Golem

Usefulness: Unknown. (Not tested)

The Golem is the step-down from the Silver Blood. The Golem looks exactly like the Silver Blood, except for the fact that it has no claws, only hands, so it can only attack through the use of martial arts. The Golem has however proven to be very intelligent, with a human IQ of 200. That intelligence leads the Golem to be less savage, so it will only attack when it has been made angry, or some one has invaded its titertory. The Golem stands at a minimal of 3' 5'', and 235 pounds.

Sliver Blood

Usefulness: Unknown. (Not tested)

Believed to be the ultimate B.O.W, the Silver Blood is a one of a kind creature. Unlike the Tyrants who are usually made to be alike, each Silver Blood is made to be unique. (Although there is only one in existence) The one thing that all Silver Blood's will have in common, are the claws on both hands. The claws can be extended to five feet, then retract and return into hands. The Silver Blood can reach speeds of 0-60 in 7.35 seconds, and is very savage. Just like the Hunter, it will kill just for the thrill, and then even eat its prey when on a full stomach. The only weapon that is thought to be even the slightest bit effective against the Silver Blood is the newly made Pulse Rifle. 

END DOCUMENT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez," Leon marveled. "There are a lot more creatures made by Umbrella than we thought."

Leon filed the report using a folder in a desk in the northwest corner of the room. After that, they continued down the hall, which led to a steel blast door with a keypad on the right-hand side. Of course it was locked. Leon considered using his Umbrella ID card, but then he remembered whom he was with.

'No,' he thought. 'I don't want my cover blown just yet.'

Claire fiddled with the wiring, trying to unlock it, but to no avail. After that, they decided to leave, agreeing that they had done enough for one day. They met Chris and Ryan on the first floor, and arrived at the gates. Suddenly, hearing voices behind the door, they stopped short.

"Are you sure?" One voice said.

"Yes sir!" Another voice said. "I swear I saw them! The Redfields, that Davidson kid, and one other guy."

'Good,' Leon thought. 'They don't know who I am.'

"Okay, it looks like we're going on a man hunt." The commanding officer said. The sound of weapons cocking could be heard.

"Perfect! What the hell are we going to do now?" Ryan whispered. "Ten to one, they're wearing Kevlar vests."

"Just aim low," Chris whispered back. "It sounds like there are only four guards outside, and I bet you that they aren't expecting us to be here, and so they'll be aiming high."

The Umbrella "terrorists" hid in the back of the room, got on one knee, and aimed with their pistols at the door. Shortly after, the four guards came through the door. It all happened in just five seconds, but to Leon, it was all in slow motion. Leon, Claire, Chris, and Ryan started to fire at the guards' legs, and sent them to the ground. Three of them were dead due to some careful aiming on the part of Chris. After the whole fray, Leon calmly walked over to the last guard, and bent down over him.

"Hey!...You're...Leon Kenn...edy...Why are you...siding with them? I thought-"

Leon knew what he was going to say next, so without thinking, he quickly shot the guard in the head.

"Leon! Why did you shoot him?!" Claire asked in alarm. "We could've got some info out of him!"

Leon frantically looked around for an excuse. His eyes saw that the guard's hand was close to his holstered pistol.

"He...he was going for his side arm. I had no choice, unless you wanted him to shoot you," Leon responded, trying not to show his fear.

Claire thought for a moment.

"...Whatever. Let's just get back, okay?" She said.

Final note: For those of you who noticed Vincent, I've got to say this: HE HAS NO RELATION WHATSOEVER TO THE VINCENT OF RESIDENT EVIL: SURVIVOR. Thank you. 

Draft: 9/27/00

Final: 10/22/00


	6. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Dreams/Deat...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter five

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

__

Back at the hideout…

The door was unlocked, and Claire, Leon, Chris, and Ryan stepped through the door. Without a word, Claire walked upstairs, and soon the sounds of a shower could be heard. The guys placed their weapons on the kitchen table, and went looking for something to eat.

'Probably won't taste like it should with this shit smell I've got on me,' Ryan thought. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was ten-to-one in the morning.

"Jeez," Ryan said groggily. "I ain't used to staying up this late...I'm getting some shut-eye."

"Go ahead," Chris offered. "You can sleep on the couch on the floor below."

The 'floor below' was basically floor 0.5; the entrance to the basement being twenty feet away from his bed. Letting his human curiosity get the better of him, he went down the basement stairs. After finding the light, he saw that the room was very clean. There was fresh paint on the walls, it was carpeted, and there was a bed against the wall, where Sherry was sleeping. 

"Good choice, kid," Ryan whispered to Sherry. "I wouldn't sleep up there if I had a choice. Unfortunately, I don't. See ya in the morning, _neh?_"

Ryan started back up the stairs, plopped down on the couch, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

'Oh good god,' Claire thought as she turned on the hot water. 'That feels so good...' 

Though a bath would have been more relaxing, she had just gone though zombie killing and monster hunting, so she would just be bathing in a lot of filth. 

Reflecting back on the days' events, the conversation that she had with Sherry in the parking lot was the thing that kept coming back to her.

'Jesus,' she thought. 'Why the hell am I thinking about him in **that** way?'

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

__

Back downstairs...

Chris stood over the stove making some Ramen soup.

"Didn't really get much done today, did we?" Chris asked Leon, who was leaning back in his chair, daydreaming.

He snapped to attention. "Huh? What?"

"I said, we didn't really get much done today, did we, Leon?"

Leon paused.

"Yeah...didn't get much done..." he said slowly.

"What's with you?" Chris asked. "You seem like you're real distant..." Chris paused. "I would guess that you would be working for Umbrella, and that you just were waiting for the right time to kill us!" Chris then gave a good hard laugh. Leon stared at him with an expression of surprise and a little fear. Leon quickly changed his expression before Chris could notice.

"Yeah..." Leon laughed nervously, "I'm coming to kill you..."

'Unfortunately, that may be the case,' Leon thought.

Leon deleted the thought, not wanting to even think about the inevitable.

"So," Leon said, wanting to change the subject. "Did you read that file that we found?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "But they left out two B.O.W's from the list. I believe their names were 'Drain Demos' and 'Brian Sucker'."

A chill went down Leon's spine.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I got the info from a friend of mine. Her name is Jill Valentine. Ever heard of her? She and some guy from the UBCS, Carlos I think¾ and don't worry, he's on our side¾ were the last ones out of Raccoon before it got nuked. And get this, it happened just twenty-four hours after you escaped the city with Claire and Sherry. Feel lucky, huh?"

Leon nodded.

"Is she a member of S.T.A.R.S?"

"You betcha. She was one of the four survivors from the Spencer Mansion. Jill, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and I were the only survivors...Or at least I thought. About two or three months ago, I got the message from you saying that Claire was being held captive by Umbrella. I followed the leads you gave me, and then I ran into my former S.T.A.R.S captain, Albert Wesker. He betrayed the S.T.A.R.S, and held us in that hellhole of a mansion, so he could simply gather info about the B.O.W's that Umbrella was testing. I heard that he got knocked out cold by Barry, and then was caught up in the explosion, and then he turns up in front of me. Not only that, but he's some kind of super-human. He's got eyes like a cat, and he has incredible speed and strength. I guess he was a guinea pig of Umbrella, but I'm not quite sure."

"Jeez," Leon said with an impressive whistle. "Sounds like you had quite a time while I was out of action."

Chris got up and turned off the stove, then got two bowls and poured the ramen into them. Handing one to Leon, he sat down.

After Leon eat about half his meal, Claire came down into the kitchen, wearing a white bath robe, her hair wet and untied. Leon could only think of one word: 'Wow.'

"What you got for dinner?" She asked.

"Chicken flavored ramen," Leon replied. "You really should try some."

"Sure, it beats the crap that I've been having the past few days."

Chris poured her a bowl of her own, then handed it to her.

Leon quickly finished his meal, and he started to leave.

"If you're going to sleep, use the second room on the right upstairs." Chris offered.

"Yeah," Leon replied without turning around. "I'll do that."

Leon went back to his car, and took out his luggage. Bringing it to the room upstairs, he unpacked a spare change of clothes, set them on the dresser, and took his clothes from the current day to the washer downstairs (being careful to bring something to cover himself with) then he retired to his room. Locking his door, he lazily plopped down on his bed and sleep slowly overcame him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. This is what Leon's mind projected.

'The heck is this?' he thought. 

He wandered around for awhile. Suddenly, he could hear a familiar sound. Shooting steam mixed with the humming of machinery. He started to run toward the sound. As it became louder, the scene slowly shifted into view. Leon looked at his surroundings. He was in the Power Room of the underground Umbrella Labs in Raccoon.

'Oh...no.'

He tried to move, but he could feel himself moving in the opposite direction.

'Turn around!! Turn around Damnit! Argh! TURN AROUND!!'

He soon realized that he was moving the same exact way than he did the last time he was in this room. He couldn't control anything. When he tried to close his eyes, he found that nothing would happen. 

'Not this again...I've gotten over her...'

__

'You lie like a PR person.'

'Huh?! Who are you?_'_

'You're subconscious. Don't you know my voice, Leon? Without my help you would have never made it out of Raccoon.'

'Then why are you taking me here?'

__

''Cause you have yet to get over Ada.'

'Bullshit! You should know as well as I do that I've gotten over her!'

__

'You can't lie to yourself Leon. You know that she's still alive, right? But she would probably shrug you off if she saw you on the streets, 'cause she works for some kind of agency, and doesn't have the time for you. That, and the fact that you couldn't bring yourself to do anything while she was mauled by that monster, is what makes you hurt inside.'

Leon couldn't reply.

__

'See? You know it to be true.'

By now, the T-103 had arisen, and was making its way toward Leon. Then, gunshots. Ada was attacking that creature.

"Ada!" His heard himself say. Things were playing out as before, as if it were recorded on tape.

'RUN! NOW!!'

__

'Ha. You know that you can do nothing, yet you still call out for her.'

As if to be even more cruel, his mind made everything go black and white, and slow down to a snail's pace.

'STOP IT! NOW!!' Then Leon's voice broke. 'Just stop it...'

__

'No. You must see it all!'

Leon tried to close his eyes even though he knew that it would do no good.

'_We can't have you close your eyes no, can we?'_

The scene played out just as it did before. It wasn't until after Leon left the room that he regained control, and once again found himself in a black void.

His subconscious then took form in front of him¾ in the form of his sister.

'Megan?!'

'_I take whatever form you have in memory. I was this close to becoming a mangled corpse.'_

Pause.

'_The real reason I took you here is this,' _His subconscious then waved its hand, and the 'room' shifted once again. This time it was a room made completely of steel with various computers everywhere. Leon wasn't sure, but he guessed that he was in the control room of the Bhrams labs.

'_This is how you imagined the control room. However, there is another thought that probably will happen, that you have had since the start of the mission.'_

And then four bodies appeared on the floor. It took him only a second to realize who they were. Chris, Ryan, Sherry, and the one that scared him the most, Claire. Chris had been shot in the chest four times, Ryan's chest was completely blown away, leaving a huge hole where it should have been. Sherry had gun shot wounds all over her body. Leon was sure that she died slowly. Claire was killed execution style, in the back of her head was a bullet wound. 

Leon choked as he inspected the bodies.

'No...This...can't...be...happening!!'

He ran over to Claire and grabbed her limp dead body. The coldness of her skin almost made him vomit out of sadness. He didn't even bother to look at hole in her face, because he knew that the exit hole of a bullet was always bigger than the entry hole, so her face would be horribly disfigured. 

'Claire...Goddamnit!'

'_I am merely telling you of what would happen if you don't take the appropriate actions.'_

'What are the appropriate actions? Tell me!'

__

'I can't.'

'Why?!'

__

'There s no 'why', there is only a 'cause'.'

'...Who did this?'

__

'That other Umbrella agent killed Chris, Rya,n and Sherry, but you...'

Leon's blood went ice cold, and tears started to pour down his cheeks.

'...No...That's...not possible!

'_But it is Leon,' _The voice of his subconscious became as sharp as a razor blade_. 'You killed Claire Redfield.'_

'NOOOO!!! I failed Ada...I can't fail Claire!'

'_That is why I'm showing you this. You can't fail Claire,_' It paused_. 'Even if it costs you your life. Would you be willing to do that?'_

'Of course! She's...' Leon paused looking for the right words. 'She's one of my best friends.'

Then, everything started to get hazy. The dream was ending.

__

'Good. Now go. We have an evil corporation to take down.'

Then the black void disappeared, and Leon was awake in his bed. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

__

Next day...

Leon slowly pushed himself out of bed. The clock read 10:30 AM. He got dressed and peered out the window. What he saw surprised him. With the exception of a few motor vehicles, the streets were empty. Now on a weekday, this might be a common sight. 'But it's a Saturday morning,' Leon thought. 'Kids should playing in the streets! "Three days until total takeover" my ass!'

He then decided to go downstairs for breakfast before he would tell the others of what was probably going on.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

__

Meanwhile, Ryan was making himself breakfast...

"Hit my snooze alarm for the twenty-seventh time...Just don't feel like goin' to work. I think I'll call my boss, then I'm, gonna hack and cough and wheeze, swear I got some strange disease, what's that little twerp gonna say? Hey—--ey! I'm callin' in sick today...Callin' in sick today..." Ryan sang.

"Hey," A familiar voice said. "You can sing?"

Ryan turned around. It was Leon. 

"No," Ryan said, looking at his feet. "Not really. Jeez. How long were you there?" 

"Just came down."

"Well," Ryan said flipping into a French accent. "Ze menu for today iz, Goldeen Grahams, Frosted Flakes, and Froot Loops. What weel you heff?"

Leon chuckled a little.

"I'll take Golden Grahams, thank you."

"Zen here you go, monsieur." 

Ryan tossed Leon a box of half-empty Golden Grahams. Leon caught the box, and then went to the fridge for milk.

"Look," Leon said with his head still in the fridge. "The city is probably overrun with zombies by now."

Ryan dropped his cup. The empty cup clattered across the floor.

"Say WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed. "That's impossible!" 

"Not really," Leon said in a matter-off-fact tone. "Raccoon was taken over in just one day."

Ryan was at a loss for words. About ten minutes later, when Leon and Ryan had finished their breakfast, Chris and Claire came down. Leon spread the news, and was given the same reaction that Ryan had.

"...Okay," Chris said after taking in all the facts. "Leon, Claire, I want you two to go down to the gas station on the corner of Elm and 87th, and load up all the fuel you can, 'cause we're goin' to have one hell of a road trip after we get though with the labs."

"Got it," Leon and Claire said simultaneously.

Leon and Claire gathered their weapons, and using Leon's car, they drove off toward the gas station. On the way they could see that the zombies had indeed taken over the city. They had to take several detours to avoid the damage caused by the attack. Cars were piled over in the streets, zombies could be seen eating corpses, and they even spotted some zombie dogs attacking the human zombies. Claire once saw that a young woman was calling for help, but Leon convinced her that it was suicide to exit the car. A few minutes later, they arrived at the gas station. They quickly got out of the car.

"Leon, Claire said with hastiness. "Get about five ten-gallon gas cans, and on the double!"

"Aye aye, sir."

Soon after, Leon came back with the supplies.

"Keep watch for me!" he said as he started to fill one of the gas cans.

"No duh Leon!"

Claire whipped out her M93R, and used the car as a shield. However, not very many zombies bothered to approach thand those that did were shot. When Leon was just about finished, Claire heard a sound between a stomp and a scratch. She looked over to him and thought she saw a B.O.W. creeping up on him. Without a word, she flew into Leon, knocking him to the ground, just in time to see the monster fly overhead. She aimed her weapon at the creature and saw its features. Remembering what Chris had told her, she saw her attacker as a Hunter. Without thinking she pulled the trigger on her pistol three times. Two bullets hit it in the chest, and a third hit it in the left shoulder. It clutched its shoulder in pain, giving Claire enough time to adjust her aim and fire at its head. One of the bullets hit its right eye, the other smashed into the monster's skull. But the creature only seemed stunned, and it screamed in fury and pain.

'Die, damn you!' Claire's mind screamed.

Then she just started to fire wildly, not bothering to take aim.

Click. Click. Click.

Her magazine went dry, and the Hunter lay dead on the ground. There was a thick silence.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Leon watched with awe. He could have never seen that creature, and even if he did, he couldn't have killed it with a 9mm handgun, and come out with his life. He then noticed for the first time that Claire was on top of him, and could feel blood pumping to 'places' in his body. 

"Um...Claire?" Leon asked shakily. "Could you get off of me?"

"Huh? What?" Claire then observed her situation. "Oh jeez!"

She quickly got off of him.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Sorry? I should be thanking you. I didn't see that thing. It would've killed me if you weren't here."

"Hey. Just think of it as a 'thank you' for saving me from the monster in the labs."

"Then we're even?"

"Yep."

There was a short, awkward pause. 

"I'll finish filling the gas cans," Leon said to break the tension.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It took Leon and Claire twenty minutes to finish filling up the gas cans and make it back to the hideout. When they got through the door they were greeted by a very worried Chris and Sherry. But Leon turned and immediately went back out, remembering what Vincent said about meeting him in the town square.

"I'm going out for awhile," he said, not giving anyone time to ask why.

He ran to the car, and started it up. 

'...Why did I even do this in the first place?' he thought as he drove down the street. 'I know that I was just trying to save Sherry, but...It's just wrong. I still can't believe that I'm doing this.'

He swerved the car just in time to avoid crashing into a car wreck.

'...And what would be their reactions when I tell them?'

'_They won't be alive to tell you.'_ The little voice in the back of his head said to him.

"Shut up," he said to himself under his breath. 

'Man...I'm goin' paranoid,' he thought. 'Let's see...Kilpatrick street...So then Emerald is next. If I don't get any more interruptions, I should be there in ten minutes.'

A little while later, and he was thinking hard again.

'Am I going to be an Umbrella agent for the rest of my life? Ha. Don't be silly. I'll somehow get out of this mess...even if I have to kill that Vincent guy...Shit!'

Once again, he barely avoided another pileup.

'Meet the new murder capital of the world.'

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I'm goin' out for awhile," Leon said as he shut the door behind him. 

"What the hell's up with him?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Claire answered. "He's been a little distant after we went to the labs last night. We got attacked by a Hunter at the gas station, and he didn't even see or hear it coming."

"Wha-a-a? Are you okay?" Chris asked with some concern.

"Would I be here right now?"

Just then, someone came walking up the stairs. It was Sherry.

"Morning, sweetie." Claire said.

Sherry yawned.

"Yeah...Morning."

"Hey. Want some breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," She replied groggily. 

Ryan and Sherry walked into the kitchen, and Claire and Chris tried to start a light conversation.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Leon looked at the Town Square. What was once a pretty nice place to have a day out was now just another part of the dead city. There were mangled corpses everywhere¾ on the ground, in the street, on the benches, even in the fountain, but there were no zombies or B.O.W's around.

Leon walked cautiously through the area. Wherever he went, he just found more destruction. He even looked through some of the shops, but the stores were raided and sacked. He went back to the Square to sit on a bench.

"Hello, Leon." A voice from behind said.

Leon spun around, and almost pulled the trigger on his pistol, until he saw it was Vincent.

"Now, now, Leon. If you shoot me before I send in my final report, you know that Sherry will die."

"I know. I'm not stupid," Leon said as he lowered his gun. 

"Come on," Vincent said as he turned around. "We're going back to the labs."

"Say what?!" Leon shouted in anger. "I just got done going there last night!"

"Look, we gotta keep up with the plan. If we go today, we should be out in two more days. Can you handle that?"

Leon paused, and tried to vent his anger at the same time."

"...Fine..." Leon replied darkly.

Draft: 11/1/00

Final: 11/26/00

Author's Note:

Alright, people. I'm lookin' for suggestions on how this story should end, and what should happen next. Send all suggestions to:

[xenogears15@hotmail.com][1]

The more input I get, the faster I can get the next one out.

Ja-ne! (a.k.a: Japanese for good-bye)

   [1]: mailto:xenogears15@hotmail.com



	7. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Flirtin' Wi...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter six

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Go to hell!" Leon screamed as he pulled the trigger on his shotgun.

The 16-guage shell tore through the chest of the now dead Licker on the floor, no longer screaming, due to its lungs being blown away.

"Leon! Three-o-clock!" He heard Vincent shout.

Leon spun 90 degrees to his right, and looked up to see another Licker on the ceiling, hissing at him.

_Boom! _Cachunk_._

Leon once again pulled the trigger on his SPAS 16, blowing the monster's face into oblivion.

There was a short burst of automatic fire, and then Leon heard another Licker scream, obviously dead.

Vincent soon appeared around from the corner.

"Alright. Now that we're done with that..." Vincent said as he fiddled with the electronic lock on a pair of double doors. Leon and Vincent were now in the main hallway of B12, just two floors away from the Control Room, and the end of the mission.

Leon's mind switched to the conversation that he had with Vincent before they arrived at the labs.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Vincent practily pulled Leon into his car.

"Hey! What the heck?" Leon protested.

"Just drive."

Leon still stared at him.

"Look," Vincent said as his face turned serious. "I wasn't lying when I said that we would be out of here in two days tops. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

Vincent's gave a smug expression.

"Whatever. Look, I don't kill my fellow employees."

"That's not the problem!"

"Well then what is? Are you worried about the others? Or just about the female Redfield? Don't tell me you're in love with her or something."

"What?! Shut up!" Leon said as he started the car. It rolled off at top speeds, giving a screeching sound as it left its parking space. 

"Hey, touchy aren't we?"

"Asshole..." Leon murmured.

"Look," Leon said not taking his eyes off the road. "I've just known her like a friend, and wouldn't want her, or her brother, or Sherry and Ryan. I care about people who are my friends, unlike someone else I know."

There was a long pause, and Vincent finally replied; "I gave up that part of life a long time ago. I can say that I regret it, but I can't turn back. I need to accept what I did and move on, while not making any other mistakes along the way..." Vincent's expression turned hard as stone. "Leon, promise me that you'll take down Umbrella after this. I'm already to late to do so, but you can," Vincent then reached into his shirt and pulled out a golden crucifix. "And to think I used to go to church every Saturday morning..."

Leon was bewildered.

'Jeez,' Leon thought. 'I thought that this guy was a cold, heartless bastard. Apparently not. Or is he just tricking me?'

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

There was an electronic 'beep', and then a clanking noise. The doors were unlocked. Leon and Vincent reloaded their weapons, and slowly entered the room.

It was an underground warehouse with cardboard and metal boxes plied up to forty feet high, (There were twenty feet tall boxes to the left and right of the door) complete with a forklift and cargo elevator.

It was also very quiet, save the sound of a low metallic hum.

Leon took a step forward.

"Uhhhhnnngggg..."

It didn't take Leon any time to realize what the sound was. What surprised him was the fact that he didn't smell the zombie. It slowly stumbled into view from the left. It was a naked zombie, the kind that smell the worst, had dried, shriveled up, rotting skin, slower than the average zombie, moan louder, and are were aggressive.

Just as Leon and Vincent were about to fire their weapons, there was a 'whoosh' or air, a green blur flew by, and the zombie's head was on the ground. The body soon followed suit.

As soon as the head hit the ground, the 'green blur' turned it's head toward Leon and Vincent, and gave an ear piercing scream, which to Leon, was five times louder than the monster he met at the gas station. It was another Hunter.

Without giving the Hunter much time to act, Leon and Vincent fired their weapons at the same time, not stopping until it hit the ground. Then, Leon almost jumped out of his skin when he heard one more Hunter cry, followed by another, then another, and a another, until it seamed like the walls themselves were screaming. Hunters with green-scaled skin, and those with red-scaled skin, and even ones that looked like giant mutated frogs appeared all around the room, most of them coming out from behind the boxes.

"I think this is our queue to leave..." Vincent said in a slightly shaky voice as they turned for the door.

Vincent tried to open the latch on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"F***!! It won't open!" Vincent shouted over the Hunters.

"I'll try to hold them off!"

Leon's senses seamed like they were more powerful than ever, due to too much adrenaline.

Three Hunters came running at him from the right.

_Boom! _Cachunk._ Boom! _Cachunk._ Boom! _Cachunk.

Thankfully, the boxes could provide some protection, but as we all know, Hunters can jump incredible distances, so it would only slow them down.

Another two from the left.

_Boom! _Cachunk. _Boom! _Cachunk.

One more came charging at him from infront of him.

_Boom! _Cachunk.

'Come on Vincent!' Leon thought. 'I'm running out of ammo-!'

As soon as he finished that thought, he was pulled thought the door by Vincent. As they tried to close the door, a scaly green arm reached for them from behind the door. Leon put his SPAS 16 to the arm and shouted,

"Die, you godrotting freak of nature!!"

_Boom!_

_ _

The arm was almost instantly blown away, and they managed to close the door just as they hear another Hunter cry, followed by many more, and then the sound of flesh being ripped apart. They were eating their fallen comrade.

Leon shakily re-loaded his weapon, recovering from an adrenaline rush.

When he finished, Vincent motioned him to the stairwell. Only three more floors to go.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"...And so you push down the slide-lock like this...and then whatever you point and shoot at will be dead, if it ain't already."

_Meanwhile, back at the hideout..._

_ _

Ryan was with Sherry in the back yard teaching her to use a .380.

"Here," Ryan said as he handed her the small handgun. "Shoot at that bird's nest over there."

"What?" She protested. "But what if there are little birds in there?"

Ryan then climbed up the tree, and after looking at the bird's nest, came back down.

"Don't worry. It's abandoned."

"Okay...I'll try..."

After taking aim, and a five second pause, Sherry pulled the trigger.

_Pop!_

She yelped back in surprise, and the bullet hit the trunk of the tree.

Ryan chuckled.

"Heheheh. Well...Looks like you need a little more practice, _neh_? Try again."

She took aim again and fired.

_Pop!_

The bullet hit a branch just two inches away from the tree.

"_Yori yoi..."_ Ryan said, somewhat impressed.

"Say what?"

"Oh. Sorry. It's Japanese for, 'better'. Some times I just get English mixed up with it. Try one more time."

Sherry aimed once more and fired.

_Pop!_

She hit the bird's nest, and it fell to the ground.

"Good!" Ryan said clapping. "You're getting better. Just remember this, in a real battle situation, your accuracy is at least half of what it would be while shooting at practice targets."

"I really don't want to lean to use a gun."

"You should, 'cause you'll never freakin' know when you'll need to use one for real. In Raccoon, you must have seen the zombies. I bet you wish you knew how to use a gun then, _neh_?"

"Yeah..." She said sheepishly. "...I guess so."

"There ya go!" Ryan said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You never freakin' know."

There was a sound of a door opening, and then Chris could be seen running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look, Glock 17 drawn. "I heard gunshots..."

"Oh that..." Ryan said. "I was just teaching Sherry how to use a gun."

Chris's expression relaxed.

"Alright. I'm going back inside," Chris said. "You kids should come in too. It's kinda cold."

Chris walked inside, and Ryan followed him.

"Wait. Ryan," Sherry said running up to him. "Here. You forgot your gun."

"My gun?" He said with a wide grin. "You must be mistaken. Last time I checked, it belonged to you."

Sherry returned the grin, and they went inside.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Back at the labs..._

The Control Room was bigger than Leon expected, but it still had a few resemblances to his dream. The only changes, were that there were more computer terminals, and there was a raised platform at the far end of the room, where the main controls resided.

"Where do I upload the data?" Leon asked as he took out the small hand computer that the Umbrella agent gave to him.

"Give it to me," Vincent said. "I'll do it for you."

Leon tossed him the hand computer, and then Vincent went over to a terminal, punched in a few keys, then plugged the hand computer into a slot in the terminal via link cable. 

The terminal screen turned on, and a progress bar was displayed on the screen. 

"This should take about an hour." Vincent said.

"Then what do we do in the meantime?" Leon asked.

Vincent thought for a moment.

"We go back for now. I'll be back by the time that this gets done. You need to keep the Redfield's, the girl, and that Davidson kid away from this place until dark."

"I don't think that will be problem. All the times I came here before with them, it was night."

"Good. Oh, Leon."

"Yes?"

"You know the blast door on B13?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I'm going to lock it to keep them here for another day. We'll finish them tomorrow."

The words 'finish them' chilled Leon to the bone.

'Tomorrow they'll die...and by my hand...' Leon thought.

'_Don't be a fool. You can end this in your favor. Not his._' Leon's mind battled.

"Then let's get outta here."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Claire couldn't wait. She had to find Leon. He was too late.

"He's been gone for three and a half hours!" Claire loudly stated. "What if he's in trouble? We have to help him!"

"I don't think that he's in trouble," Chris said, trying to control him self from an outburst. "He's gone through cop training-"

"Yeah, JUST FINISHED COP TRIAINING." Claire interrupted.

Chris went on, as if Claire said nothing. "-And he made it out of Raccoon. Compared to that, this is nothing."

"But accidents can happen! I don't care what you say; I'm going."

"Claire!"

Claire turned for the door, just as it opened, and Leon stepped in.

"Where the hell have you BEEN?!" Claire nearly shouted. "My god. You had us so worried. What if you were killed, huh? And why have you been out for so long lately?"

"Well..." Leon started. "I just got a little side tracked. Nothing to worry about."

Leon pulled out what looked like a dairy, and a document.

"I found these in a house," Leon lied. "I...Just thought that we could see what happened in the town before tthis whole ordeal."

Claire looked over the pages.

"But this document is from Umbrella HQ..." She said.

"Yeah. I guess that the guy who owned the place was a higher up, or something."

"Let me see." Ryan interjected.

Claire handed him the papers.

"Hmmmm...__Claude Harrinson...Isn't that the guy who wrote that other diary?"

"I guess..." Leon said.

"Let's just read these over to pass the time, okay?" Chris said. "We're leaving for the labs at seven-thirty."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_A few hours later..._

The lab entrance. That's where they were. An entrance to a death trap. A death trap that holds one of Umbrella's newest Bio Weapons. A creature known only as Sliver Blood.

'And I wonder why they call it that?' Claire thought as they entered the labs.

Once again, they split up into two teams of Leon and Claire, and Chris and Ryan. Sherry was left at home.

Nothing eventful happened along the way to B13, a few zombies here, a few monsters there. But it wasn't until Leon and Claire reached B12 that something happened.

Just after passing the 'Hunter Room', as Leon called it, they heard a tapping noise. Like keys being punched into a computer.

'Vincent?' Leon thought. 'I thought that he was gone already...'

"Come on," Claire said, snapping Leon out of his thoughts. "There just might be survivors."

They cautiously walked toward the noise. It was coming from behind a door labeled: 'Security Personnel ONLY!'.

Leon slowly turned the knob, and then suddenly threw the door open, and stepped in the room, and raised his weapon, making sure to give Claire enough room to enter as well. The room was a small 10x20 room with color monitors lining the walls, with a small space for lockers to the right of the door. There were two chairs. In on to the left, there was a man, who looked like he had his entire face caved in, and his arms were in impossible positions, and in one of them was a .380 handgun. The body looked as it were only days old.

The second chair was in front of them. A big leather chair. The back was facing them, so the couldn't see who was behind it.

"Hey," Claire said while raising her M93R. "You alive there?"

No response. Whoever was behind the chair was still typing.

'De ja vu...' Claire thought once again of the time in Raccoon when she met her first Zombie.

"Hey. Are you o-"

The chair turned around, and Leon and Claire were speechless. The form that faced them was a very muscular naked human body, who's skin was completely colored sliver. The face had no eyes: only a mouth and ears.

"Jesus Christ, oh mighty..." Leon said under his breath.

The creature gave a growl, and lunged at Leon. He quickly moved his head, just as the creature's hand smashed into a computer; in the exact same spot that his head was. Leon suddenly realized how the guard in the room died.

Leon and Claire both ran out of the room, and closed the door behind them. The got on either sides of the door, and waited. After a few seconds, a hand from inside the door placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob, and the door locked with a 'click', causing some confusion for Leon and Claire.

"What the hell as that?" Claire pondered out loud.

"......I think that that was the so called 'Golem' Bio Weapon," Leon said. "Very intelligent, and will only attack if it's territory is invaded."

"So now they're creating monsters that can think for themselves?"

"It looks like it," Leon said grimly. "I think that this is the beginning of something new from Umbrella..."

Draft: 11/23/00

Final: 12/8/00

Note from author: I must thank you all for reading this far, so hang on a little longer, this chapter is close to the end. Anyway, My thanks also go out to my proofreader, only known as F. Buckley, and my beta readers, Red Kat 9 and The Black Dragon. 

Incase you were wondering where I got the idea for the dream sequence from chapter five, I got it from Catalina's fic: Tell the Angels It'll Be Alright: Part four. I guess I should thank her/him for getting that fic out when she/he did, cause I was just about to finish chapter five when I read it.

_Sayonara_!


	8. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Injuries/A ...

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter seven

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Chris tightly gripped his blue steel (a.k.a.: black), oak gripped .38 Special, as he kicked open a door. As soon as it flung open, he raised his gun to head level, but immediately lowered the weapon, because the room behind the door was a broom closet. Ryan gave an amused chuckle. Chris ignored him, and simply went on to the next room. He kicked open the door. This one was an auditorium, about two or three floors tall, with five rows with hundreds of seats, and six walkways in between them. The room looked like it came straight out of a college. They carefully walked down the stairs, making sure not to miss anything in the seats. There were dead bodies hanging over the arms and backs or slumped over some of the seats. They bore injuries ranging from a bullet hole in the chest, to almost complete disfigurement so what remained looked nothing like a human being. Ryan's breath caught in his throat and he fought back dizziness. They moved on, coming to three doors, labeled B-8, B-9, and B-10¾all locked.

At floor level was a podium. On the podium were many papers, most of them Umbrella documents, others were list of staff, list of B.O.W.'s, and various medical charts.

"Hmmm...Nothing new..." Chris mused.

Ryan was leaning against the wall.

'I wonder when we'll be done with this?' Ryan thought.

Ryan let out a yelp when he suddenly felt the wall disappear behind him. 

The next thing he knew, he was looking at a ceiling, with his head in a hole where the wall used to be.

Chris appeared over him.

"...Ouch..." was all Ryan could say.

"Come on," Chris said, offering out a hand. "Get up."

Ryan took his hand and rose to his feet, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Well...What do we have here?" 

The 'new room', was another laboratory, as there were about fifty Umbrella monsters incased in cylindrical tubes filled with some sort of translucent fluid.

"Holy Mother of Jesus..." Ryan said under his breath.

He walked over to the nearest tank. On the side was the name, D2-12, and next to it, Craw.

The creature was a big claw with three-inch teeth, and there was a slit in the middle, apparently an eye socket. Ryan rapped on the glass, but there was no response.

"Hey..." Chris said from across the room. "One of these tanks is broken..."

Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

"W-w-what's the inscription?"

"...Hunter." Chris replied.

'Shit!' Ryan thought in panic. 'If it's broken lose, then that means...'

Ryan started walking backwards, and he drew his Beretta 92. His mind ran through various curses as he continued to slowly retreat. Then he bumped into a table, and once again wound up on the floor. He instantly got back up, signaling to Chris that nothing was wrong. That is until he heard the scream. He turned around just in time to see a claw fly toward his face. He tried to duck, but the Hunter was too fast, so the next thing he felt was a _very_ sharp pain on his forehead. He fell to the floor screaming.

_Blam! Blam!_

There were two shots from Chris's .38 Special, and the Hunter fell to the floor.

"Ryan!" Chris shouted, as he ran toward him.

Ryan felt a sticky warm feeling all over his face. There was a deep gash stretching from one inch above his right eyebrow, to just centimeters from his left temple. Blood was everywhere.

"Ryan!" Chris said again. "You okay, kid?"

"Am...I...dying?" Ryan asked in tears.

"What? No, you just got one hell of a bruise."

"Some bruise..." Ryan gasped. "What's all this...blood?"

"Look, you got any medical supplies?"

"Yeah...in my backpack...some first aid spray, some gauze bandages, some gauze tape."

Chris took the backpack off Ryan's shoulders, and started to dig through it looking for what he needed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Damnit!" Claire exclaimed. "This door won't open!"

_Meanwhile, back with Claire and Leon..._

"And this probably leads to the control room!" 

Claire continued to fiddle with the control panel.

"Just leave it alone, Claire," Leon said. "We'll worry about it tomorrow."

"But we can leave today if we go on!"

"Look, we can't do anything now. It's real late. Let's get some rest, and worry about this tomorrow."

Hesitantly, Claire complied, and they walked back toward the stairwell, but Claire decided to try the elevator. 

"It won't work," Leon said. "We tried it before, right?"

"Hey. Second time's a charm, eh?"

"Isn't it 'third time's a charm'?" Leon said to himself.

Claire pressed the 'up' button. To Leon's surprise, seconds later, the elevator doors opened.

"Well I'll be..." Leon said to no one in particular. 

"So what is that?" Claire asked sarcastically, with a sly grin. "Claire one, Leon zip?"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

'The elevator is working again?' Leon thought. 'Did Vincent do this?'

They got on the elevator and rode it to ground level. Just as they exited the elevator, the stairwell doors opened. Leon and Claire raised their weapons, but when they saw Chris and Ryan, they lowered them.

"Oh my god..." Claire gasped at Ryan. "What happened?"

Ryan's head had been bandaged, but there was still blood dripping from the bandage, and he was using Chris as a walking support.

"He got attacked by a Hunter," Chris explained. "And he's feeling a little dizzy."

"I'm...fine..." Ryan said, slightly slurred.

"Yeah, right," Chris said. "After nearly falling down the stairs?"

"I...just slipped...that's all..."

"Come on," Claire said. "We need to pour some alcohol over that wound."

Ryan groaned in pain as Chris helped him to the car with Claire and Leon in tow.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

When they arrived back at the hideout, Chris placed Ryan down on the couch. Claire went for some isopropyl alcohol, and Sherry went for some painkillers. 

When Claire came back, she removed the bandage from Ryan's head.

"Eeeee-yowouch..." she said silently. "Definitely will leave a scar..."

"Claire?" Sherry said. "I found some...Percodan...and...Darvon?"

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie," Claire said. "Hey, Ryan?"

"Yeah...?"

"How much does it hurt?"

"I'm feeling the definition of 'pain', italicized, bolded, underlined, and multiplied by five...and don't forget the exclamation point..."

"Okay, Sherry, give me the Percodan, and Leon, get a glass of water."

Both complied, and soon Leon came back with a half full glass of water.

"How do you know so much about medical procedures?" Leon asked Claire.

"I went to college to study to become a doctor, though I was only there for about a month."

Ryan took one Percodan pill, and relaxed a little.

"You should feel the effects in about half an hour." Claire informed Ryan. "This is bad...I think that it may have reached down to the bone."

Claire poured the isopropyl alcohol over Ryan's wound, causing him to scream in pain.

"AHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!! GODDAMNIT, IT BURNS!!!"

"Chris, Go get me some fresh gauze tape and bandages."

Chris produced the supplies from Ryan's bag, and Claire bandaged his forehead.

"All right. That should do it." she announced.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Time: 11:22 PM, two hours later..._

Ryan sat on the roof of the house smoking a cigarette, watching Chris leave in Leon's car, to go looking for some weapon shops, so they could stock up before they left. The effects of the painkillers were wearing off, so he had most of his sense back. 

'Ha...' Ryan thought, taking a drag on his cigarette. 'To think that I live here...'

He looked over what part of the city that he could see; pointing out his school, his best friend's house, his house, and a few parks.

"So what are you doing out at this hour with that wound of yours?" A voice from behind said. "You should be inside resting."

It was Leon coming from the other side of the roof with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"How did you get here?" Ryan asked.

"The same way you did, I used that window over there..." Leon stared at his cigarette. "Why are you smoking?"

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Ryan mocked.

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Well it's none of your damn business."

Ryan took one last long drag, then threw the cigarette into the streets. 

"And why are you doing drinking? You need to be fresh in the morning. Tomorrow we leave."

"'Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we will die'. I just don't know if I'll be coming back alive. Besides, I can hold my liquor."

"What? You shouldn't think that, man, you'll jynx yourself."

Leon took a swig from the bottle, and then Ryan grabbed it out of his hand, and took a swig himself.

"Hey," Ryan said before Leon could protest. "After all I've been through today, I think that I deserve a drink...or two."

And Ryan took another swig, then handed the bottle back to Leon.

'After all _I'm_ _going_ through, I think that I deserve a drink or two, Ryan,' Leon thought.

"Hey boys," another voice from behind said. This time it was Claire.

"H...hey." Leon said.

"Hi and goodbye," Ryan sighed. "I think that I'll leave you two alone."

Claire took Ryan's place next to Leon.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So..." they both started to say.

Claire giggled, and Leon gave a chuckle.

"So what's happening?" Claire asked.

"Nothing much," Leon replied. "Have a beer?"

"Thanks."

Claire took the bottle and took a long swig.

"Woooo..." she said as she wiped her mouth with her hand and gave the bottle back to Leon.

"You don't strike me as much of a drinker," Leon teased.

"Hey...I'm a tough lady, what else can I say?"

After a while of conversation, and a little more alcohol...

Leon stared out at the landscape from a slight hazy drunkenness, but he was instantly snapped out of it when he felt a hand on top of his. He felt his mouth go dry, and his stomach started to churn.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the...?" Leon said.

"Oh...sorry...I guess the beer is going to my brain..."

"No...It's okay...I'm just wondering, why?"

"I...I...guess...I..."

Her sentence was cut off when she found her lips on top of Leon's. He put his arms around her, and she did the same. The kiss was very passionate, and heartfelt, as it soon went to French kissing. 

'What the?' Leon thought as he felt something pushing against his teeth. 'Is she...?'

His thought was cut off as well when he found himself opening his mouth for her, allowing their tongues to battle.

Claire gave a soft moan of pleasure.

'What are you doing?!' Leon chided himself. 'Don't you know what you'll be doing tomorrow?! She'll probably be dead!'

'_Then think of it this way,' _his mind said. '_Enjoy this time you have left with her.'_

'NO!' he screamed at his mind. 'It'll just be more painful when I have to...to...to...'

_'Kill her?'_

_ _

'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!'

Leon then broke off the kiss, and to Claire's surprise, he went back into the house as quickly as he could.

"Did I do something wrong?" Claire said out loud.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Leon quickly came in though the window, and ended up in the attic. He then ran down the attic stairs, opened the door to his room, closed it behind him, and sat down on his bed.

"Damn...Why does life have to be so cruel?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Claire went inside a few minutes after Leon did, then she went looking through her things for something, what it was she did not know.

'What did I do?' she wondered. 'Did I come on too strong? I did have something to drink, but it wasn't too much for me to handle. What went wrong?'

Before she knew it she was in front of Leon's door, her hand raised to knock. Looking at the item she held in her hand, she now knew why she was at his door. (need I explain?)

'I don't think that I...Oh come off it. You gotta let it out some time. Both¾heck¾all of us could die tomorrow...'

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, she slowly knocked on the door.

"Leon?" She asked.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Leon?" Leon heard Claire's voice say. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Claire walked in and stood in front of Leon, who was now staring out the window.

"Look, Claire, about what happened¾"

"Shhhh...Don't say anything."

Leon complied.

"I don't feel sorry for what happened, and I know that it wasn't because of the alcohol."

She moved closer to him.

"What I want to know is, do you feel the same way?"

Leon thought for a moment, then he closed his eyes and replied,

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Then, without a word, they started from where they left off on the roof. After kissing passionately for a few minutes, Claire moved him to the bed.

"What? But...Claire I don't have¾"

"I do, so don't worry."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ryan sat on the couch, reading the book '_Sh__ō__gun'_. Currently, he was on the first page of Chapter 26.

Ryan's attention to his book was cut short when he heard a 'thump' coming from the ceiling.

"The hell...?"

He placed his book down and went upstairs, and he then traced the sounds to Leon's room. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear what was happening, and a smile curved on his lips.

"Hahahah! Leon, you son of a bitch, you," Ryan whispered to himself.

He walked back down the steps, and met Sherry at the foot of the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You should be resting!"

Ryan then explained what was going on upstairs.

"What!? They went that far?!"

"Yep."

"God, I knew that they had something for each other, but...They didn't even have a first date!"

"Hey. Don't look at me."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Claire gave one last moan, then fell onto Leon. Both were gasping for air, after their...'ride'. When the rhythm of their breathing had gradually slowed, they started chuckling with each other, as if they found something funny.

They kissed again, and then Claire rested her head on Leon's chest.

'She looks so beautiful like that...' Leon thought. 'Will she kill me if I tell her?'

"Claire..."

"Yes?" She asked, without raising her head.

'No! You can't tell her now...Tell her...the other thing...' Leon thought.

"I...I think that...I...love...you..."

Those words caused Claire to raise her head, and give Leon a quizzical look.

'Oh, great! Now she's just gonna get up and leave. Nice going Kennedy!'

But Claire's face then slowly faded into a smile and she put her head back down on Leon's chest again.

Leon to say the least, was both suprised and happy.

"Good. 'Cause I love you too."

And they held each other there, Leon falling asleep to her breathing, and Claire from his rhythmic heartbeat.

Draft: 12/2/00

Final: 1/1/01

Author's note: Yeah. Probably didn't see that one coming huh? Sarcasm Well what do you think? I'm not really that experienced in the romance thing, but I did the best I could. Thank god for my proofreader, F. Buckley, and by beta readers, Red Kat 9, and The Black Dragon.

For those of you who don't know, Percodan and Darvon, are painkillers, in pill format. Takes out a jar of Percodan and Darvon, making it look like a commercial So remember, next time when you're at the hospital, before they give you morphine, ask for Percodan or Darvon. Throws bottles over head

If anyone wants to write about what 'happened', then feel free to go ahead, just please e-mail me first.

Now, the book _Sh__ō__gun_ is written by author James Clavel. For those of you who have not read the book, you should. It's very wonderful.

_Sh__ō__gun _is the first of a **_great_** series called: The Asian Saga.

The books are in this order. (I think)

_Sh__ō__gun_

_Tai P__ā__n_

_Ga__ī__ Jin_

_The Noble House_

_King Rat_

_Whirlwind_

Borrow your copy form the library today! (and don't sue me!)


	9. Resident Evil: Silver Blood, Bhrams Labs...

_The next day, 3:12 PM_

Chris Redfield walked in the door. 

"I'm back!" He called out. Chris had spent the whole night looking for gun shops to raid. He managed to get some sleep at about 3:00 AM, but it was spent in a car, so he only got a few good hours of sleep.

'Good god, I need some coffee,' he thought.

"Claire?" he called out. "Yo, sis!" 

He walked upstairs, and knocked on his sister's door. When he got no response, he opened the door, and was surprised to see that she was not there.

'Maybe I should go ask Leon?'

He then knocked on Leon's door.

"Hey Leon. You awake?"

When Leon didn't call back, he opened the door.

'Jeez, I thought that everyone would¾ '

He stopped dead in his tracks. The coffee that he wanted came to him in the form of shock. Claire was sleeping on top of Leon. Naked. He then realized what must have happened while he was gone. Chris slowly closed the door, went out into the back yard and stood silently while shadows from the trees crept slowly across the ground. It seemed like hours before he could finally do what he came to do. 

"F*******************¾¾¾¾¾¾¾ !!!!" he screamed into the afternoon. 

Then he walked back into the house as if nothing happened, and sat down on the couch. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Resident Evil

Silver Blood

By: Xenogears

Chapter eight (Final Chapter)

In no way do I own the characters of Capcom's legacy, Resident Evil. These characters are used for no-profit purposes, only for entertainment. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ryan awoke to the sound of someone screaming. Because of this, his headache seamed to multiply itself tenfold.

*"Ah!_ Kuso! _Who the hell's doing that?!"

He arose out of bed, and put on his clothes¾ black jeans, a forest green long-sleeved shirt, a white zippered and hooded sweatshirt, and a maroon sweater that he tied around his waist that bore the picture of a head with two index fingers sticking into its ears, and the caption below that read: Not Listening.

After tying his ponytail, putting on his watch, and slipping on some socks and a pair of sneakers, he went down to the basement to see if Sherry was awake. He tapped her shoulder to arouse her, then returned upstairs to see Chris sitting there.

"Were _you_ the one screaming?"

"Yes."

"Well, what got you all riled up?!" Ryan nearly shouted in frustration.

"Go look upstairs."

"You mean those two? You're pissed over your younger sister sleeping with a guy?"

"She's just nineteen!"

"Soon to be twenty, am I right? They're just three and a half years apart. Nothing to get all riled up over. You've got to accept that she's a woman now, not just your little sister."

Chris thought about it for a second.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Sorry for screaming like that."

"Come on. I'll prepare breakfast."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Leon awoke, and for the first time for longer than he could remember, he actually felt like staying in bed forever.

'As long as I'm here with you...' he said looking at Claire.

But he had to get up. He gently rolled Claire onto her side, and rose to get dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his never before used R.P.D. leather jacket. 

He heard Claire mumble something, and then give a big yawn.

"Morning," Leon said.

"Yeah...good morning."

"Here," Leon said, tossing Claire her clothes. "We gotta go."

Leon turned to leave when Claire called out to him.

"Leon." Claire's voice turned sly. "Wait for me in the shower."

Leon smiled at her as he left the room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Sherry and Ryan were cleaning up the table, and Chris was tapping his foot impatiently on the carpet, waiting for Leon and Claire.

"Come on...It's already four fifty-five..." Chris mumbled to himself.

Three minutes later, Leon and Claire came down the stairs together.

"Good afternoon, you two." Chris said.

"Afternoon?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. You guys slept in late."

Leon and Claire exchanged glances.

"Eat breakfast quickly, 'cause we'll be out of this hell hole today." 

When they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by a broad smiling Ryan and Sherry, who had already placed out cold cereal for them.

*"_Dozo okake kudasai,_" Ryan greeted them, gallantly pulling out two chairs.

Giving each other quizzical looks, Leon and Claire sat down.

Ryan whispered something to Sherry, and she grinned.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked.

"Oh...Nothing..." Sherry replied.

Leon shrugged and went back to eating.

"So...did you guys sleep well?" Ryan asked casually.

Leon and Claire both stopped eating, and if they could've face faulted, they would have.

"W...w...what do you...mean...?" Claire asked, suddenly busy looking around for something to drink. 

"Oh, I think that you know pretty well what we mean, _neh?_" Ryan said.

"No, we don't," Leon said.

"Let's just say that's it's just not ghosts that go 'bump' in the night, or early morning for that matter," Sherry said as Ryan gave her a high-five, and they both started laughing.

"Y-y-you mean..." Leon started.

"Please," Ryan said as if it were nothing. "I would have to be blind, deaf, and mentally challenged not to know that you two were 'together' earlier this morning."

"Do we have to touch on this subject?" Claire asked.

"Yes, but purely for entertainment value!" Sherry laughed.

Ryan and Sherry turned and walked out chuckling.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

When Leon and Claire finished breakfast, it was already 5:15.

"All right every one! Fall in!" Chris called out.

Within seconds everyone was lined up in the living room.

"Good," Chris said. "Now we can start. Around 1 AM, I came across a weapon shop on West Belmont and Maine. I managed to raid these items." He showed them a wooden box. "I have two 7-shell boxes of 16-guage shells, and three 8-round Desert Eagle magazines for you Leon. For Claire, five explosive, three napalm, and three sulfuric acid grenades. For you Ryan¾since you need another firearm¾a Walther PPK/S .380. For Ryan and Sherry, six 7-round .380 magazines. And for all of us, five 15-round 9mm magazines."

"Kick ass!" Ryan exclaimed as he looked over his new silver luster, black gripped, Walther PPK/S. 

Then, in high spirits, he did the James Bond opening, stalking across the room, shooting at the screen, and where everything goes red, instead of pulling the trigger he said "Bang!"

"Oh, yeah," Chris added. "I managed to 'rob' a bank, and get us about half a million dollars."

"WHAT?!" Claire shouted in shock. "You stole other people's money?!"

"Hey, think of it this way: the entire population is the living dead, so I don't think that they'll mind if we take their money. We'll need it more than they will."

That seemed to make sense to everybody.

"I have a question," Ryan asked.

"Shoot." Said Chris.

"Did you rob the bank on the corner of West 96th and Ashland?"

Chris thought for a moment.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Then three hundred and seventy dollars of that is my life savings."

"Fine."

Chris dug though the wooden box, and handed Ryan his money, which he placed in his wallet.

"Did you have to take so much?" Sherry asked.

"We don't know how long we'll be on the road, Sherry." Chris answered.

"But half a mill. is enough to last us for longer than we should be on the road." Leon said.

"Whatever. Look, we load all the supplied into the car, then go over to the labs. We carry the equipment to the underground parking garage, find a vehicle, and high tali it outta here."

Though they weren't fond of carrying so much equipment through the labs, it would be better in the long run if they did, they figured, and then they set off for the Bhrams Umbrella labs for the last time.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Vincent sat in a chair in the Control Room, watching the security monitors, waiting for the Umbrella 'terrorists' to appear. They finally did appear right in front of the main gate. While the others were either fiddling with the locks or leaning against the wall, Leon was looking in into the camera with a sad look on his face as if he were saying 'Why?'. Then Claire Redfield stepped into view. Because the monitors didn't have sound, he couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could make out that they were too close together to just be 'friends.' Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and left the field of view. Leon once again looked into the camera, this time with a tear in his eye.

"I'm........sorry Leon...but this is the way it must be..." Vincent said, his voice deep with emotion.

Vincent couldn't bear to look at the monitors any more, so he turned away.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The ride to the labs had been uneventful, which had a very bad effect on Leon's conscience, and appearance. He looked as if he were in a far away place, and couldn't return, no matter what anyone could have done. The ride lasted forty-five minutes. He watched the sky slowly start to turn to dusk. When they arrived, the main gate was, for some odd reason, working again, so they would have to try to open it again.

Leon looked around for something to do, as Ryan and Chris tried with the electronic lock, and Sherry leaned against the wall. He saw a camera just above the door. Thinking that Vincent was looking at the security monitors, he made a sad face asking, 'Why?'

"Hey," Claire said as she approached him. 

"You know...We may not come out of this alive," Leon said.

"Don't talk like that, stupid. You don't want to jynx yourself."

"Claire," Leon's voice turned deep with concern. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"But¾ "

"No 'buts' Leon. We're gonna be okay."

Claire gave him a quick peck on the lips, and went over to her brother.

Leon once again looked at the camera.

'Damn you, Umbrella...' he thought.

After opening the doors, they managed to reach the elevators, and get down to B14, the floor where the Control Room resided. On the way, they stopped by the underground garage, and dropped their equipment by the door. Soon after that, they reached a fork in the pathway.

"Okay. Leon, Claire, you take right. Ryan, Sherry, you're with me." Chris said.

They all agreed, and went their separate ways. Leon noticed the corridor. It led to the Control Room.

'I...guess this is it...Oh, Holy King of Heaven...forgive me...' Leon thought.

On the way, they met no monsters, or zombies. When they arrived at a pair of big metal doors Claire started working with the electronic lock.

"I guess that this is the Control Room?" Claire said, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Leon answered.

There was a loud 'clank', and then the heavy metal door slowly opened, as if it were an entrance to a haunted house.

Claire and Leon stepped in the room. There was the sound of typing coming from one of the computers.

Leon's stomach churned.

'Vincent!' Leon thought.

"Oh great," Claire said. "Another one of those Golem creatures. But we need to get past it to activate the self-destruct..."

"I hardly think that I'm one of those freaks that are walking around." A voice all too familiar to Leon spoke from where the typing sound was coming.

The figure stepped into view, standing at the elevated platform. It was Vincent.

"Who are you?!" Claire asked as she pointed her M93R at the man.

"My name is Vincent Johnson, Umbrella Special Agent," he replied.

"Umbrella? Well, you're just the man we've been looking for! Give us the self-destruct codes!" Claire demanded.

Vincent started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hahahahahahaha! You obviously don't know that we've got something else up our sleeves!"

"What else could you have? You're outnumbered two to one!" Claire retorted.

"Don't you know? We have someone spying on you twenty-four seven, and he's someone you wouldn't expect..."

"Well, whoever this person is, your time is up!"

"I don't think so."

Claire then let out a gasp as she felt cold metal against the back of her head.

"Claire," Claire heard Leon say. "Please place your gun on the floor and move it toward him."

Claire was in complete shock. "What? Leon, what do you¾"

Leon's voice remained calm, but his handgun pressed deeper into the back of her head. 

"Please, Claire. Don't make me kill you..."

Claire slowly placed her gun on the floor and kicked it toward Vincent.

Vincent let out a chuckle.

"You bastard..." Claire said, trying to keep herself from choking up. "All those things you said to me...You didn't mean any single one of them. You used me just to make me think that you were on our side!"

"Not true, Claire. I meant everything I said. I did all of this for a reason. That reason being¾"

"Shove it, Kennedy," Claire's voice turned venomous. "Save it for someone who actually cares."

Leon couldn't keep a tear from streaking down his face.

"How touching," Vincent said without a hint of emotion.

"Shut up, Vincent!" Leon shouted at him.

Leon heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Vincent drew his TECH 9, and soon, Chris, Ryan, and Sherry came in.

"Hey guys. We¾ " Chris once again stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he expected to see was this. "Leon, you...What the hell is going on here?!" Chris shouted. "What have you done to my sister?!"

"Chris...Please..." Leon tried to say.

"F*** you Leon! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Vincent taunted. "Make one wrong move, and I'll shoot you."

Chris surveyed his situation, then silently cursed, and backed off.

"Leon..." Ryan said. "I thought that you were our ally, but you were really working for Umbrella?"

"Leon..." Sherry said, on the verge of tears. "Why? Please stop this!"

"I..."

"Leon, remember what happens if you fail the mission? Umbrella kills the little girl, and your friends as well."

Everyone suddenly wished they could take back what they said.

"You said just Sherry!" Leon hissed.

"So I raised the stakes a little!"

"Damn you! Umbrella has already done enough damage to our lives! Why do you have to continue?!" Leon said, not able to hold in the tears any longer.

"It's strictly business!"

"You call toying with peoples lives 'strictly business'?!"

"That's how it goes! Do you know how some of the most breakthrough medical practices were discovered? By using human test subjects! It was no different then than it is now! Leon! Complete the mission! Kill her!"

Leon was in dismay. If he didn't comply, Vincent would kill the others without hesitating, but if he killed Claire, Chris, Ryan, Sherry, but mostly himself, would never forgive him.

"Claire...Please forgive me..."

Leon then closed his eyes and made his decision.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Claire...please forgive me..."

Claire Redfield closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to come.

Pop! Pop!

Silence.

'Is this what it's like to be dead?' She thought.

Then she heard a thumping sound, as if someone was hitting the floor. She opened her eyes and found that she was indeed not dead. She looked over at Leon, who held his still smoking H&KVP70 in the direction of the Umbrella Agent, who was now on the ground. What everybody failed to notice, is that as Vincent fell backwards, he hit a control panel, and now the words, 'SILVER BLOOD ACTIVATED' appeared on a monitor behind him.

Leon picked up Claire's gun, handed it to her, and then went over to a computer terminal.

"I'm unlocking all the doors that close off the underground road from here. You guys go and get to the garage. There should be a minivan with the keys still inside. Load all our supplies in and wait for me."

No one moved.

"Go!" he demanded.

They still didn't move.

"Chris, Ryan, Sherry and Claire...I'll be okay. Just go!"

This time everyone turned and left, but Claire stopped at the door.

"Leon...I'm...sorry for what I said."

"Don't worry. I probably would have felt the same way if I was in your position."

"Leon...I love you..."

"I love you too, Claire. Now go. I'll see you soon."

Claire Redfield turned and left.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was dark and quiet. It had been this way for longer than it could remember, but it couldn't do anything about it. It was too weak. Then to its surprise, the warmth that surrounded it suddenly started to disappear. Then it soon found that it could see and move its limbs. It looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was mostly covered in metal with little blinking lights. One of them was big though. It was very annoying. So it walked forward, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. It became furious, and punched the barrier, and a spiderweb-shaped crack appeared where its fist had been. It punched through it one more time, and the barrier broke, falling into little pieces on the ground. Its attention still on the big flashing light in a metal thing in the far corner of the room, it walked over to it, raised its right hand, formed it into a claw, and then brought it smashing through the light, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Satisfied, it pulled its claw out of the metal thing, and turned it back into a hand. Then it noticed that it was hungry, and that there were four things nearby that felt like the things that put it into the tube. Grimacing, it walked to the door, impaled it on both of its claws, wrenched it from the hinges, and threw it down the hallway.

Soon it wouldn't be hungry.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Come on! Hurry up! We'll be blowing this place in a few minutes! The sooner the better!" Chris said, letting the stone walls of the garage magnify his voice.

"We're working as fast as we can!" Ryan said in annoyance.

Chris noticed that Claire was leaning against the van with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Hey, sis," Chris said as he walked toward her. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, and he could see that she had been silently crying.

"I...I just want to feel angry..."

"...About what Leon did?"

"Yeah, but I just can't...I only feel sad..."

"Hey. Though it may not seem like it, he did the right thing," Chris then smiled. "Plus, he stole my sister's heart, two tasks that require intense physical, mental, and emotional training."

Claire smiled in return.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Chris."

"Hey, no problem."

Thump.

'What?' Claire thought. 'What was that?'

Thump.

"Did you hear that?" Claire asked.

"Hear what?" Chris asked.

Thump.

"That!"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Yeah...I hear it."

Then the thumps stopped.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

The sounds were coming from the wall in front of them.

"Oh sh¾" Claire started.

"Get back! Ready your weapons!" Chris shouted.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

_ _

The wall started to crumble apart.

_WHAMWAHMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!_

Then the wall collapsed, and what stepped out was nothing that they ever could have expected.

The creature was seven or eight feet tall, it had melons for muscles, its body was completely colored silver, had no genitals, and no eyes. It grinned, revealing razor-sharp teeth.

"Silver Blood..." was all Chris could say.

It then charged at them with lightning-quick speed. They just managed to move out of the way before it hit them.

Chris started to unload his .38 Special into the creature, but it didn't even flinch, in fact it continued to grin and let out a sound that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh. There was a 'pomph,' and an explosive grenade from Claire's grenade launcher hurled toward the Silver Blood. When the grenade hit the Silver Blood stepped back, but the grenade just left a burn mark on its skin. It continued its advance. Ryan and Sherry were firing at its face, but it would not react, it just keep coming closer and closer to Chris and Claire.

It suddenly ran forward, and grabbed Chris by his neck. Chris fired the last bullet in the chamber of his .38 Special into its face, but the bullet only went a few centimeters into the skin, then fell to the ground. Chris looked at the creature in absolute horror, knowing that he was going to die. Claire was firing at the Silver Blood with her M93R, in the hopes of it letting go of Chris and coming after her. It came after her, but it didn't drop Chris. Ryan and Sherry were now unloading all they could into the Silver Blood, Ryan firing his two guns one-handed, but to no avail. Claire could feel herself losing air fast.

'I'm gonna...die........Leon...help me...' She thought.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_ZAP!_

Just as the noise was heard, Claire could feel herself being dropped to the floor, along with Chris. After coughing and regaining some breath, she looked around to see where the sound came from.

"Yeah! Over here, freak!"

Claire looked at where the voice was coming from. Leon was standing at the entrance holding a weird-looking rifle. Claire then realized what it was: the Pulse Rifle.

"Leon!" she called out.

The Silver Blood turned both its hands into claws, locked onto its new target and lunged. Leon tried to dive for cover, but the monster was too quick, so he shouted in pain as he felt his left arm take a deep gash. Leon ignored the pain, but found that he could barely feel his left arm, probably because the muscles were cut. Leon quickly got on one knee and fired the Pulse Rifle.

_ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP_

Blue beams of light pounded on the Silver Blood. 

_'_Come on, you stupid thing!' Leon thought. 

Leon was hitting its torso, but only burn marks were visible.

_ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP_

Then a miracle happened. Little holes started to appear over the torso of the creature, and sliver fluid started to leak out.

'AARRGGGHHH!! DIE, DAMN YOU!!!' Leon's mind screamed.

_ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP_

The creature started to scream, and the holes got bigger and bigger.

_ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP_

Finally, Leon could see though the monster's torso.

The Silver Blood screamed. And it started to slowly limp toward Leon. Leon stood his ground. When the Silver Blood was ten feet away from Leon, it collapsed to the ground, in a pool of its own silver-colored blood.

There was a thick silence.

Leon was the first to speak.

"Ha..." he gasped as he sat down of the floor. "They spent so much time working on making it the ultimate defense, that they didn't bother to give it multiple forms..."

Claire got up from the floor, ran over to Leon, and flung herself on him, almost knocking him to the ground.

There were tears in her eyes.

"I thought that you'd never come," she said.

"I can't let you die, Claire." 

Claire stood up and turned for the van.

"Come on. We have to bandage that wound of yours."

Leon got up as well, holding the place where Silver Blood had injured him, but he did not go with the others.

"Leon?" Claire asked. "What's wrong?"

"I...can't...go."

"What? Of course you can! Quick, come on!"

"You don't understand; I didn't get to unlock all the doors connecting the underground garage to the outside world." 

"Then we'll wait for you, but hurry up!"

"No, you can't wait for me."

"Why?"

Leon looked at his watch.

"Because of this."

All of a sudden, klaxons started going off, and an all too familiar voice was heard over the loud speakers.

"WARNING. THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPEAT, THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THIS CAN NOT BE ABORTED. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY. TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

"No..." Claire said. "NO! Leon! Don't leave me!"

Leon pointed the Pulse Rifle at Claire.

"Claire. Leave. Now. Don't make me pull the trigger."

Claire didn't move.

"Leon...Please!"

She stepped in front of the rifle.

"Claire! I'm warning you!"

"Then take my life! Yours will just be wasted here in this explosion anyway!"

Leon started to lower the weapon.

"Leon...please..."

Leon dropped the gun on the floor, and they once again held each other as close as they could. 

"Goodbye, Claire," Leon said, as he placed some space in between them.

"Don't go!" Claire pleaded.

"Drive about two miles down the mountain road¾ that place will be safe from the explosion." Leon said as he turned for the door.

"Leon!" 

Claire started after him, but Chris's hand stopped her.

"Let me GO!"

"No! Listen to me, Claire! He's sacrificing himself so we can have a future!"

"My future is with him!"

"This is what he wants! Let him have it!"

"NO! If he dies, then I die!"

Claire started to run, but was once again restrained by Chris. When Leon left the garage, Claire broke down in tears.

"NO¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾ !!!!" She wailed. "Le...on..."

Chris dragged his sister into the van, and Ryan and Sherry soon followed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Leon sat in a chair.

'There. That should be the last one...' He thought.

"SEVEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

"I hear ya..."

'Well, Claire my love, it looks like I die here...'

'_What are you saying? You still have a chance! Get out of here!'_

'Ha. Even if I did, she¾ hell, everyone¾ would never forgive me.'

'_What are you?! Stupid?! Didn't you hear what she told you? How she reacted to you leaving? She's past forgiving you, now she's wanting you to move on with her.'_

'Okay, how about this: I could never forgive myself. I couldn't live with myself knowing what I did. She was right. I used her.'

'_Well, if that's your way of thinking, then what do you think your sister would say?'_

'Megan?'

'_First, she would beat you upside the head, then she would tell you to get the hell out of here. She is smart for a nineteen-year-old, you know.'_

Leon thought about it for a moment.

"You're right," Leon said. "I still do have a chance."

Leon looked though the security monitors with renewed vigor, looking for a last means of escape.

"Aha!" Leon exclaimed. "Well, I never learned how to use one of those things, but I think that they come with instruction manuals..."

"SIX MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

"Shut the f*** up!" Leon screamed at the loudspeakers.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Chris!" Claire screamed at her brother in tears. "Turn this goddamn thing around now!"

Chris didn't respond.

"Did you hear me?!"

"Yes! I heard you, but this van is still going on its present course!"

"ARGH! DAMN YOU!"

Claire then tried to take the steering wheel, but Ryan and Sherry held on to her.

"Let me go! We have to save Leon!" Claire wailed.

The van still went down the tunnel at sixty miles an hour.

Claire slumped back into her seat, and curled herself up into a ball.

"Claire..." Sherry started to say.

"Leave her alone, Sherry." Ryan said.

"Le...on....." Claire cried, her voice muffled by being curled up into a ball.

Before long, they had reached the safe zone that Leon told them about.

Chris, followed by Claire leaning on Ryan and Sherry, stepped down from the van.

"It'll blow in about three minutes..." Chris announced.

Choppa, choppa, choppa

"What the hell? A helicopter?" Ryan mused.

A dull-gray cargo chopper churned toward them from the direction of the labs. It circled above them, its blades clattering before dipping down and alighting fifty feet from the van. The loading ramp was let down.

"We should take this ride. I don't think that the army will be too thrilled about a van leaving the city..." Chris said as he started for the van.

The rest filed after him into the van, and it drove up the ramp.

When they were on board, the ramp retracted, and they all armed themselves, waiting for what they would meet.

Slowly opening the cockpit door they stepped inside.

"You came just in time to see the fireworks." The pilot said. He then got up out of his chair, and approached the others. "Don't worry, it's on auto pilot."

Everyone was speechless.

"Leon..." Claire's voice was barely more than a whisper. "You're alive!"

"In the flesh." He answered.

Claire nearly fell over herself to get to him. They embraced and kissed.

"Ouch. Watch the arm..." Leon said when they were finished.

Claire was sobbing.

"Here," Chris said. "I'll take pilot."

Chris took the pilot seat and the cargo chopper lifted from the ground.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!_

And they all watched the whole city go up in one giant fireball.

"There goes the neighborhood," Ryan remarked.

Claire and Leon sat down in a corner. 

"I thought that you were dead..." Claire sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she removed his leather jacket. With medical supplies from her side pack, she bandaged up Leon's wound.

"I figured out some things while I was in there, waiting for the grim reaper. Those things caused me to come back."

"And what was that?"

"I thought about what my sister would say to me..."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. But the other thing that I figured out, is that I can't live without you, Claire, and I wasn't gonna let some explosion get in my way," He looked Claire straight in the eye.

"I never could, and never will leave you," he said.

"Oh...Leon..."

And they kissed each other once again.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Epilogue

Ryan leaned against the walls of the cockpit surveying the scene.

There was Chris piloting the chopper. Once in a while he could see that he would take his eyes off the sky, and take a look a Claire and smile. 

'I really haven't seen him smile like that,' Ryan thought. 'Then again, I've only known him for a few days.'

There was Sherry sleeping on a cot that was nailed into the wall. 

'How she can sleep with all the noise coming form the blades is beyond me.' 

Then, there was Leon and Claire. They were still in the corner of the chopper where Claire had bandaged his wounds. Claire had her head on his right shoulder, sleeping peacefully, Leon using his right arm to hold her and stroke her hair. 

'Those two are truly in love, yes they are.'

Ryan looked out the porthole, and at the beautiful colors of the dusk sky.

'I don't know where, or when, but Umbrella will be taken down, and I _will_ be there to see it,' Ryan closed his eyes and smiled. 'You can bet on it.'

**_ _**

**_Fin_**

Draft: 12/24/00 (birthday! I'm from that day on, I'm officially 14!!)

Final: 1/3/01 (happy New Year!)

Author's note: Wheeeeeeeee¾¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ !!!! Finally done! Holy crap...it's 3:20 AM...well...I guess I can say that I'm pretty tired now (no caffeine...uhhhh...need......caffeine.....), so I'll make it short.

My thanks go to:

F Buckley (Proofreader)

Red Kat 9 (Beta reader)

The Black Dragon (Beta reader)

Anjel Saez (best friend who gave lots of encouragement)

Louis & Julian Giller (two brothers who gave me a lot of support)

You (for reading!)

So there you have it: The entire Silver Blood Saga! I really hope you enjoyed it, god knows I enjoyed writing it! 

By the way, I'm thinking of making a sequel. What do you think? Either e-mail me, ([xenogears15@hotmail.com][1]) or tell me in a review.

By the way, sorry if I made Vincent look like to much of a SOB, I just wanted him to look like a true bad guy in the end.

*_Kuso/_Shit

*_Dozo okake kudasai/_Please sit down

So, for now:

_Ja ne!_

   [1]: mailto:xenogears15@hotmail.com



End file.
